


9.8 m/s2

by yawnwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A whole lot of them, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, ELFCARATS RISE, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Slow Burn, Super Junior as Seventeen's parents, cliche but we love to see it soo, idk how to tag but this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Jihoon didn’t hate love. In fact, his parents are a living proof that love is a wonderful thing. He just never understood it nor believe he would be able to experience it himself. “Who in their right minds would even want to date me?” - Lee Jihoonwell that is, until Kwon Soonyoung came, and resisting felt very futile.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 34
Kudos: 67





	1. Introducing Lee Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is very how do you call it.... a very used concept already. Producer x Choreographer, you have seen it a thousand times I'm sure! But I just want to indulge myself after all clichés can never go wrong HAHAHAHA. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I have while I'm still writing it inside my head. Don't forget to write me comments please. I live for that kind of attention. lmao. 
> 
> This is also un-beta'd so I'm gonna warn you, grammatical errors would be there somewhere 😅
> 
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon knows he's possessive, flight tickets are affordable for him so why not?

“Uji honey are you sure everything is fine over there?” Worry evident on the voice on the other side of the phone and Jihoon couldn’t help the sigh that came out of his lips.

“Dad, for the 9th time… yes everything is fine. We are okay over here. No need to worry that much” He held himself back from rolling his eyes because, for one he love his dad so much and attitude such as that is something he doesn’t want to do.

“But you are my baby.. you may be 18 now but you are still Dad’s baby hmm?” He might never admit it in public but Jihoon loved being pampered by his parents. He adore them as much as they adore him. That’s exactly the reason why a smile creeped on his lips after hearing what his dad had said.

“C’mon dad, I’ve been only away for 2 months. Of course I’m still your baby!” He chuckled, he misses home, but he thinks that this, being away from his parents for a while would give him the chance grow, for him to be a son his parents would be proud of.

You see, LEE JIHOON, age 18, is the son of Korea’s most popular duo D&E, during their prime. Well, they still are very popular in their chosen fields right now since they stopped being idols when they decided to get married and to start a family of their own. But it was way too different when they were still active in the industry.

His dad, the one on the phone is LEE DONGHAE, a very talented man as per Jihoon’s not very biased opinion because the whole of Korea would probably agree with him. A man born-to-be an idol, that’s what he is. His voice is nasally, soothing, and emotional. His dancing skills are on-par with his partner, having his own spin and flicks that excludes so much charisma in it. His rapping isn’t mediocre either.

What more, he composed almost all of their discography and now is actively sweeping the world with his expertise in music production and composition.

His Appa on the other hand, LEE HYUKJAE, is another bundle of talent but in contrast with his dad, his Appa’s talents are what he calls honed, crafted, perfected with hardwork and perseverance.

Hyukjae is a very charming man, with his humor and wits, he made girls, boys, and children fell in love with him. His voice is high and thin, his falsettos are flawless! His rapping is lyrical and melodic, his dancing skills though? It’s like he is meant for the stage, the way he moved, the way his body would sway to the music is like breathing itself, so natural and beautiful.

Now settled as a concert director and sometimes, when he has the time, he would choreograph for idols for some big entertainment companies.

He is aware he have big shoes to fill but his parents never pressured him to do things. They didn’t ask anything from him and never pushed him to do anything that he doesn’t want to do.

But Jihoon thinks otherwise. He isn’t insecure though because being the son of such talented people automatically means he also inherited some of those talents imbedded in his genes. He just want to make a name for himself, make his parents proud of him- basically is the end goal. Growing up, he was raised with love and warmth from his family and he couldn’t help but idolize his parents. They are in fact, his role models, and he would do everything in his power to make them proud of him.

Staying in the US for high school is the first step he had to take and he would make sure to make 2 years worth it so he can go back home a little bit near his goal.

“That you are, Our Jihoon will forever be Dad and Appa’s baby! And I hope Seungcheol isn’t dragging you to parties in there hmm?” He can hear the slight teasing tone on his dad’s voice and he could only cackle at the remark.

“Yah uncle !!! I’m not a bad influence like that!!” Seungcheol answered, sat on the sofa Jihoon is comfortably sitting on a few minutes ago and leaned in to eavesdrop on the duo’s conversation and had the perfect opportunity to meddle when his name was mentioned.

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, his best friend (?) well more like a brother. They were practically raised together and the only reason his parents let him study outside Korea is because this big doofus is with him.

Though everyone who knows Seungcheol would say that Jihoon is basically more mature than the both of them, Cheol’s parents, his Uncle Siwon and Uncle Yesung where adamant in letting Cheol out of their sight but who cares they got the permission they wanted. You see his bestfriend’s parents are rich, like RICH AS FUCK kind of rich, people would think that’ll make Cheol a stuck up bastard but he is anything but that. They were really lucky to be surrounded with the best people in the world.

His dad laughed loudly on the other line effectively dismissing Seungcheol’s whines. Which by the way, Jihoon also dismissed because he’s used to the other being such a baby.

“Anyway, where’s Appa?” He asked.

“Appa is out baby, he’s working and I think he mentioned that he will be with Soonyoung today, something about choreographing so he’ll probably be home late”

He has been hearing this name come up for the past month and it doesn’t stop his left eye from twitching.

“Again?” He asked, not even minding to hide the whine in his voice.

“Yes baby, again. The kid is nice, its a shame you weren’t able to meet him when you went home unannounced last time.”

Jihoon can’t help the frown that is forming on his face.

“It’s time for me to leave baby, have a good night okay? I love you”

“I love you too” He dropped the call and exhaled loudly which made Seungcheol click his tongue.

“If its about that Soonyoung kid again, I swear to God Ji, I’m not allowing you to fly back to Korea in a jiffy just cause you are jealous”

“Oh c’mon let me live! That was a long time ago!”

“Yeah, 3 weeks ago dumbass. Keep it in this time or my parents will kill me if they know I let you off again” Cheol said in a matter of fact tone but his eyes are glaring with warning.

Jihoon knows he is extremely possessive of his parents, goes to show how after a month in the US, he flew immediately back to Korea upon hearing his Appa gush about this super “charming and talented” kid he met on one of his productions. He doesn’t like the feeling of sharing his parents to this unknown kid, not liking the fact that his parents fell in love with someone charming and talented because that is what his parents are- and what he is trying to be.

“Tch, goes to show I’m really your parent’s favorite son after all” He snickered

“Huh! I would love to retort but we all know you are everyone’s favorite so arguing is very much useless” the other chuckled at his own remark and Jihoon laughed too while moving closer to the other to cuddle. He is, indeed everyone’s favorite and he couldn’t have it in any other way that that.


	2. Meeting Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's worse than getting locked out of his studio? Meeting Kwon Soonyoung, apparently.

Jihoon tried to ignore Seungcheol’s burning stares in hopes that the other would just let it go and not pester him as he maneuver the mixer for the song he is working on. But of course, he should’ve have known better than hoping for the better outcome. Because it almost never happens, such as now.

“So…. Soonyoung”

Seungcheol wiggle his brows at him, even though he isn’t looking, he knows it happened.

“What about him?” He tried to sound nonchalant about it, he’s busy after all.

“After 2 years and 3 months, you finally met the guy. I want to hear the details that’s what”

“There are no details and I’m freakin busy if you have working eyes, then I’m sure you are seeing it right about.. oh guess what? … NOW.” He rolled his eyes, his patience is wearing thin and truthfully, he’s running on 2 hours of sleep so he is as cranky as he could be and Seungcheol’s inquiry isn’t making any of it better, nor the memory of his first meeting with Soonyoung.

-  
He is shocked, and definitely overwhelmed as he once again tried to open the door of his own studio. He just went out to buy coffee and maybe get his feet moving or else they’ll turn into stone as he had been holed up inside his studio for maybe a week? He wasn’t even sure. What he’s sure about is that his unfinished work needs him right now. He is debating to ram his body on the door just like how they do it in the movies but he doesn’t have much faith on his strength right now. After all he had not been eating well which he is aware isn’t doing him any good. That’s when he saw a yellow post it note at a slightly higher part of the door, and he could help the intense pout that came after.

> _Uji honey, I see that since coming back from the US_   
>  _and getting your own studio, you’ve been working hard,_   
>  _perhaps too hard that I don’t even see your face_   
>  _anymore. So I have taken it upon myself to give you a break._   
>  _Enjoy your free day honey!_
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _\- Dad_

His eyes widen in the realization that he, has been locked out from his own studio and the knee-jerk reaction was to find his Appa and tell on his dad, and that’s what he exactly did.

His steps are heavy as he crossed the street to go to Pledis. The company that his Appa is currently working with and he’s sure that his father is there right now so he quicken his steps. Upon arriving, the receptionist who knows him already- probably just gave him a nod. Albeit a little scared at the scowl on his face but Jihoon couldn’t really care less. He is cranky, sleep-deprived, and locked out from his own studio. No one can blame him for the ugly face that he is making right now.

“APPA!!” He shouted not too loudly upon seeing his father’s back.

“Uji my baby! What an honor to have your presence here. Thought you already forgot your father hmm?” That response elicited a pout out of him, he knows he had not been seeing his parents but in his defense, all three of them are very busy. He’s not the only one to blame.

“Dad locked me out!! From my own studio!!!! Pa, please tell him to give me my keys back? I have an unfinished project there and I’m not sure if I clicked save before going out to get coffee. Please” He whined, lips automatically pouting, and perhaps he is using all the aegyo he knows his parents wont be able to resist.

He knows its working. His Appa’s eyes are already shaking, and perhaps if he hug him now he will not be able to resist anymo-

“Sir I already fixed the stage light’s placement order. Please check if I did well?” Came an overexcited voice that is definitely in contrast with Jihoon’s gloomy one.

The person walked in on them with a skip on his steps and perhaps the sun on his head cos damn this kid is sunny- or he might be the actual sun itself. Jihoon won’t be shocked if he is. 17 seconds was all it took him to give a once over of the kid who is now sporting a smile which made his full cheeks rose, and his eyes to turn into upward slants that completely hid his eyeballs.

It ticked him off, it’s illegal to be that happy. No one should look that happy when he is on the verge of breaking down.

“Oh Soonie! Have you meet Uji yet?” His father answered in the same vigor as the other. Jihoon wondered how their workmates where able to withstand two bright suns in the same place.

“Omg is it him!?” The other gasped, his small eyes turned into saucers and Jihoon would’ve chuckled at the sight but no- he wouldn’t much less smile for this person.

“Hi Uji!!! I am Soonyoung but you can call me anything you like! Any cute nickname would do! I like nicknames so it would be nice-“

It took another second before his fist is flying towards the other’s face. But his father probably saw it coming so he was able to catch his fist, leaving Soonyoung with mouth opened in shock and the words were hanging out of his mouth.

The crew who were with them also stopped on their tracks, same as his Appa, they probably also saw this coming since they are the crew that has been working with his father for a long time, enough to know him and his temper.

“That’s not a nice way to greet someone dear” Hyukjae said to his son, as he sighed because the other isn’t even looking the least apologetic of his behavior.

“He called me Uji!” He said through gritted teeth and glared at Soonyoung.

“But you are Uji!!!” Soonyoung whined, pouted, and folded his arms on his chest.

“What the fuc-“

“LEE JIHOON!” His Appa’s left brow is arched pointedly

“No cursing. Apologize now for that rude behavior young man. Who raised you like that?”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever” and dismissed his appa’s demand. There’s no way in hell he is going to apologize- to Soonyoung? N E V E R.

He then proceeded to cling unto his Appa’s arm and continued where he left off earlier, completely ignoring that there is another person with them.

“Appa please, please, please, tell Dada I need my keys? I’ll buy you strawberry milk?”

“You can’t bait me like that young man. And you haven’t apologized to Soonie ye-“

“I’ll come home for dinner later!” He asserted another offer.

“Apologise to Soonie and we can talk abou-“

“I won’t go to my studio for a day if you let me finish this project!” He shouted, which elicited a response from his father, good, negotiation is coming to an end.

“Hmm, make that 7 days and I’ll think about it.”

“1 day and a half”

“No, make that 2 weeks. Or perhaps a month? Or maybe you can only go to your studio once a week hmm? What do you think Soonie?”

He raised his brow at his father, really? Asking someone who isn’t a family regarding a FAMILY matter?

“Hmm, I think it would be better to schedule it? Like 5 hours per day max? Or like 4 days per week?? I don’t know sir, I should probably create a chart first to map out the schedule….” Soonyoung said thinking about what would be the best course of action for this conundrum like it personally involves him.

But it irked Jihoon more. _What? Who is he to dictate his work schedule. 5 hours? 4 days a week? NO WAY IN HELL THAT WILL SUFFICE._

“You heard the man my son, so take it or leave it” His appa gave him a playful smile and he knows that the negotiation is over.

“I’ll… take my leave then” He put his business-face on to maintain at least his dignity as he stomp his left foot away from his father and that person.

Perhaps he heard them snickered behind his back and it infuriated him more. That should be him and his Appa if only he was able to close the negotiation before ’that’ came. Kwon Soonyoung, how long will you keep on taking away MY precious moments? He sighed, this is not good he thought.

-

“At least tell me what he looks like?” Seungcheol said as he clung unto his arm for that added effect of cuteness as what the other would often say.

“I don’t know” he said dismissively well, he did gave the that person a once over, and perhaps was able to fully gauge their features but why would he expose himself like that? He’s still not crazy enough to give his best friend an ammunition to shot him down.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Just describe his features you lazy ass”

“He looks like a person I guess” or a hamster he thought.

Seungcheol sighed at his bratty best friend’s response, “I’m not getting anything from you I see”

“Congrats! You finally unlocked the common sense skill,” he made a congratulatory sound effects and slow-clapped with his blank face while staring directly at the other.

“This is not over Lee Jihoon, I’m keeping an eye on you”

“Yeah sure bye” he said void of emotion and was only able to release a sigh when he heard the door slam.

_I’ve only seen him once, known of his name for more than 2 years, and have expressed my utter displeasure when his name is uttered but why is my family still mentioning him around me?_

He fiddled around his equipments, thankful that he at least have music to ease his mind from anything other than productivity.


	3. What are you, a mushroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is just- EVERYWHERE.

After that day in Pledis he didnt see that person, but 1 semester later, Jihoon seem to see that person EVERYWHERE like literally everywhere. On the hallways, on his favorite café, in Uni which a seldom visits!, and even on urinals !!! Is he a person or a mushroom? Cos Jihoon would believe it if he indeed is a mushroom, _damnit_!

Even his safe haven, his very own studio proved to be not safe either because as he called it a day, saving up his latest project passable enough for his taste, he saw Kwon Soonyoung. Back against the wall of his studio, sleeping heavily like he is inside the comforts of his own home.

His inner devil said to ignore that person and just go home, but then what if something happens to him? His parents will definitely be worried and he’ll have to deal with them talking about this person for the next few days. So the options are: Wake this person up and suffer for a few minutes today or Let this person here and whatever may happen to him don’t care and deal with his parents for the next few days?

 _Hmm._ He sighed as he accepted what he must do now so he won’t have to suffer later.

“Hey” he said as he lightly tap the other person, he’s also reserved to address him because had had not mentioned the other’s name ever since knowing him and just settled with calling him ‘that person’.

“Hey, wake up” he tried once again, with a little more force than the first time which thankfully seemed to work because that person finally stirred.

That person grunted a little, lips turned into a small pout as he tried to rub the sleep away. It’s unfair, how can someone look effortlessly charming? Jihoon is absolutely pissed.

“Uji??” The person said seemingly not fully awake yet.

“Want me to punch you?” His voice is tired, he is tired and he just want this interaction to be over.

“What time is it?” The other completely ignored what he said and asked in a small voice, one eye opened, whilst tilting his head.

_What the fuck is he acting cute for?_

“It’s 4am, and I’m going home.” He turned on his heel, thankfully this dreaded interaction is over- _or not._

“Wait! Omg it’s already 4am?! And you’re only going home now??”

He tried not to burst right on the spot, he’s tired and his patience isn’t in its best. Yet, he held it in, taking few breathes before facing the other.

“Why are you here?”

That made the other flinch, seemingly shock, and like he finally remembered why he is there in the first place. After recovering, smile slowly creeped on the other’s face and he can almost see some glow sparking on the other’s back.

“Oh yeah!!! So I came from practice, I came here as soon as I finished but everyone from the crew told me that I shouldn’t bother you while you are working! So I just stayed here and waited, but I was tired so…. I fell asleep”

He raised his brow, not exactly the answer he wanted to hear, and it seems that the person caught his drift and answered further.

“Uhm..” He played on the hem of his shirt, eyes casted downwards, and his whole body seem to sway.

“We attend the same university you know… and oh of course you know haha we saw each other in the campus 2 days ago! But uhm.. so you see, there will be a showcase before the end of this semester, and maybe you can help me?” His eyes are now fixed unto him.

“No, I’m busy”

“C’mon Uji! Please please please?” The other said while grabbing his hands, holding them tightly.

Jihoon doesn’t even have the energy anymore to protest, he just let the other hold his had because one, the person’s strength is stronger than him right now, and two, the other is gripping him like he doesnt want to let go so be it.

“Stop calling me Uji”

“But-“

“It’s for family members only okay?”

“Oh! You should’ve told me earlier Hoonie!” The other showing his mega watt smile as if he discovered something only he, knows.

“No other nicknames either”

But the other just snickered at him while slowly shaking his head.

“Nope, if its not Uji, then I can call you anything Ji”

He sighed, “Whatever I’m going home now”

But the other just held his hand tightly and said, “NO! You haven’t agreed yet! And you’ve done songs for students in our Uni too! And I can’t ask sir Donghae because he’s busy with real artists too”

“So you’re asking me because my level isn’t on par with my dad? I work with REAL artists too!”

His brows are furrowed in annoyance, he doesnt know if he is offended yet or it’s just his defensive nature coming out.

“Oh my god no! I’m just saying your workload isn’t as heavy as sir Donghae because he regulates them right? I know you’re only allowed to work on them if your dad agrees so, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.”

How close is this person with their family that he even knows these things?

“Okay”

“Okay?” The other answered, not completely sure what he’s agreeing about.

“Meet me tomorrow”

“Tomorrow as in tomorrow, or tomorrow as in later?”

“Tomorrow as in tonight, 8PM. Just knock once you arrive”

The other shined- like Jihoon isn’t exaggerating but the other shined like a freakin’ sunrise when it is still 4 in the morning.

“Thank you Jihoonie!!!! I’ll see you later!!!!”

The other giddily said as he ran on the opposite direction. It felt like he’d been hit by a whirlwind, its so sudden, and it’s already gone.

Jihoon smiled at the other’s retreating back, _What a ball of energy_ he thought and shook his head because why would he smile? _I need some sleep. Yup that’s it._


	4. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He already said yes, there's no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! TODAY IS HOME; RUN DAY!!! I HOPE Y'ALL ARE EXCITEEEED!!!!! LET'S AIM FOR 10M on the first day okay? <3

Upon arriving at home, Jihoon stayed on his veranda, with a cup of hot chocolate on his hands, he waited for the sunrise.

Seungcheol laughed at him when he said that he loves the sunrise, according to the other, Jihoon sleeps like a log and wouldn’t wake up until the afternoon, so he thought Jihoon would be a sunset person for sure.

But no, Jihoon is definitely inlove with the sunrise. It comes with the fact that most people are still asleep when the light streaks eventually lit the sky. It’s the solemnity of it, like you are one of the few that gets to watch its beauty take place.

The transition from dark, black skies, to dusty blue, until there’s pink and orange hues- its beautiful and he can write a thousand songs about it and never stop for more.

-

“That’s good” Jihoon said as he pressed the red button that’ll let him be heard inside the recording booth.

“Are we done?” The artist answered with his naturally husky voice that never fails to make Jihoon shiver.

“Yes hyung, you can come out now” He smiled at the other which positively beamed at him in response.

You see, Jihoon worked with a lot of artists, ranging from indie artists to idols to which his family would inquire, who amongst them is your crush? Mingyu, his favorite dongsaeng (his words not mine) would often tease him to just get a boyfriend/girlfriend already because he works with a lot of beautiful people to choose from anyway.

But attraction is different from _like_ or _love_. Jihoon for one easily gets attracted to people’s appearance, he develops crushes easily but nothing more than that. He often think that emotions way past the initial attraction is impossible for him, he knows the concept of love and relationships but he never imagine himself being on one.

He had spent a lot of time contemplating, self-reflecting, and imagining these things and he’s sure he is not a boyfriend material and no one ever deserves a boyfriend such as him.

And since he already accepted the fact that he’ll never be anyone’s boyfriend, he comfortably settled on having this stupid crush on the artist with him right now. He is a soloist under the name LOEY but to them, family and closest friends, he is Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is 5 years older than him and is his Uncle Leeteuk’s nephew, a very talented man, handsome, has good personality, and brings the light wherever he goes. Jihoon thinks that having a crush on him is the most natural thing to do, I mean he has been crushing on the man since middle school so… It also gives him a sense of normalcy, when people ask him if he is a human capable of feelings, he is positive to tell them that he, indeed is. But only because being in a relationship with the Park Chanyeol is close to impossible that Jihoon is willing to admit that he is attracted to the guy.

It comforts him, Chanyeol is his trophy (crush), the _I don’t need to think of answer_ kind of person. It’s sort of a reflex now, and his whole family knows about this. Even Chanyeol himself.

“Okay my sweet pumpkin pie, hyung has to leave now” the other said with a wink, he always has been playful and everyone is used to this Chanyeol charm.

“Stop calling me those things please”

“C’mon Uji nicknames are cute! My Baekkie loves them!!!” The other is flapping like an overexcited octopus right now just the slight mention of his boyfriend.

“Then call him that, not me” he rolled his eyes at the other which just chuckled at his response.

“Oh my, is my smol bean jealous? Don’t worry I love you just as much”

If this is normal, Jihoon would absolutely be seething in jealousy and dying in flutter overdrive. But no, nothing about him is normal, nothing about him having a crush which the whole worlds knows, is normal. He doesnt get jealous, but instead, he is just happy whenever he gets to banter with the other like this. No expectations, no future plans. Just enjoying the moment.

“You wish. But you know I don’t” He said while sticking his tongue out.

Chanyeol laughed heartily, his voice booming inside the studio and Jihoon can only smile at the other.

“Fine, I’m going now. Go home early today okay? Stop working so hard like you’re feeding 5 children. You’re still young!!”

“Yeah yeah yeah old man I heard you. Now leave before Baekhyun-hyung hapkido your ass”

“He can do anything to my a-“

“Yep no, I don’t want to hear anything about your sex life hyung. Shoo away” He said physically shoving this tower of a person outside his studio.

**6:36pm**

He checked his clock and it’s time for him to nap. Naps are essential because he knows that his creative juices would often flow during wee hours and he can’t afford not to sleep even just for a bit to preserve the little bit of humanity left on him.

-

He doesnt know how long he was out but one thing he knows is that someone is knocking on his door, meaning someone is coming uninvited.

**8:01pm**

Why is someone knocking on his door at this time? His consultation time and recording schedule usually ends at 6PM. That’s the time his parents set and regulated so this probably isn’t work related right? But if not, then why?

“Who-“ He opened the door abruptly with a scowl on his face, which evolved into shock as soon as he saw the person on the other side of the door.

“What are you doing here?” He asked still not sure why this person is here, in his studio.

“Good evening to you too Jihoonie! Oh wait, you’re late” The other said, smiling brightly but with a bit of a sharp look after checking his wristwatch dramatically.

“I cant be late, I’m already here since the afternoon, and stop calling me Jihoonie” He rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering the events that had occurred earlier today, precisely at 4 in the morning. Shit

“Well, as far as I could remember Hoonie, you said meet at 8pm and we actually did meet at 8:02, anyway I have food perhaps let me in?” He said as he shamelessly welcomed his self in which made Jihoon roll his eyes at the other’s audacity.

The audacity didn’t stop there. The other actually went on and placed the food he brought on the table inside his studio.

“What are you doing?” He asked in an exasperated voice.

“I haven’t had dinner Ji, and I assume you have not too” he said while raising two cups of white rice and Jihoon can already feel his mouth salivating from the sight (of the rice!!).

“Fine” he conceded, he is hungry anyway. And nobody says no to free food, if they’re sane enough.

“So what do you want to do with this project?” He asked, the earlier they finish, the better.

“No work-related talks while we eat Hoonie..” The other said in a strict tone, like the ones his Appa would use whenever his Dad would start to talk about work while they are eating together.

“… so, do you like SHINee?” The other said, smiling brightly like he is pleased with the question he just threw.

Jihoon gawked, “huh?” trying to comprehend the sudden shift of tone and emotion of the other.

“What? You don’t know SHINee? As in the best boy group ever?” He looked offended, or perhaps the other is really offended.

He didn’t answer, not because he didn’t want to talk (partly the reason!) but, nobody taught him how to deal with this kind of situation. Normally, the people around him would never even try to talk or to converse with him. His family knows every glare and stare so they won’t pry anymore or just give him the silence they know he loves.

But this- fluctuating and not normal flow of conversation is throwing him off the loop. Seungcheol would be better at this, or Jun, yes Junhui, _should I call Junhui and ask?_ He thought but the moment he broke off from his trance, he was met with the other person’s wondering eyes.

“….what?” Unsure, he asked, he needed to talk because staring at this person’s eyes is drowning him.

With wide smile the other answered, “You didn’t answer my question Hoonie”

“Oh, I’ve met them before” He said, focusing his attention towards his beloved rice.

“Still not the answer to my question..” He smirked and shook his head a little seemingly amazed at Jihoon’s inability to answer his question.

“but… REALLY?!” Then just like that, the other turned into an excited mess, mouthing off about SHINee, about Taemin, and how did he react when he saw them.. are their faces really spotless, is Onew really gentle, or did he see Minho’s blazing passion up close.

Jihoon sighed, not answering one question and letting the other talk him off. _This will be a long night._


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning my little fairy, how’s your sleep?” His dad asked, making a smoothie that looked like all the greens went there and Jihoon can already feel his body squirm at the sight.

“G’morning Dada, t’was good. Don’t make me drink that please” he tried to act cute by pouting a little, batting lashes and shaking his head but his Dad just laughed at his antics.

“No can do Bub, I made enough for three!”

“Oh, Appa’s still here?” It’s a good coincidence to actually spent mornings together considering how his parents are always busy and how Jihoon would often wake up at noon.

“Of course I’m still here” His Appa answered, walking towards them to plant kisses on their foreheads.

“Good morning my love Hae, that smoothie looks delicious. Goodmorning my Uji”

“Lies, we all know you don’t like smoothies Pa.. I got it from you” he answered playfully while his Appa’s eyes turned into saucers feigning shock and his Dad just laughed at them.

“In my defense, strawberry milk tastes better” His Appa shrugged

“Well I thinks coffee tastes better” he answered

“And.. I think you both would still drink this smoothie whether it tastes better or not” His dad singsonged and the duo could only sigh in defeat. They know they don’t have a choice.

“So I heard you went home early last night? Hmm, I wonder why” Hyukjae wiggle his brows at his son suggestively which earned him an eyeball from the kid.

“So Soonie really did ask for your help.. that’s good.” Donghae said nodding his head as if he approved of the situation at hand.

“You both knew..” He said, not much disbelief on his voice, but more like a statement, of acknowledgement.

“…why didn’t you help him instead Dad? You like him” he asked, not really interested with the reason, he’s just being petty.

“I do like him, don’t you?” His Dad arched his eyebrow on him, with that face who’s ready to gauge everything out of him.

“You didn’t answer my question Dada” he answered, tone challenging as he stared right into his father’s eyes.

“And you’re deflecting my son” his father answered still staring at him like it’s a staring contest and none of them is ready to be defeated in this nonexistent competition and Hyukjae could only stare and sigh at his husband and son doing this petty challenge.

“Your Dada is busy with all these idols asking songs from him. There’s also this soloist they’re planning a debut soon, you’ve heard of DK right? So the album preparation is making everyone busy. Soonyoung’s stuff can be handled by you, you’re talented enough and he acknowledged that. Also, try to be a little less hostile with him hmm? No punching him in the face either” Hyukjae said and sipped his smoothie as the two finally broke their stare off.

Jihoon huffed at his father’s statement clearly haven’t forgotten the encounter from last time.

“I am nice” he said, munching his breakfast, eyeing the smoothie in disgust.

“You are, to a selected few which involves only us- family. And please drink your smoothie you need all the nutrients from pulling all these all-nighters” His dad clicked his tongue at him after he took a gulp of smoothie and made a face after.

“Well we can’t all be nice to everyone” he shrugged to end the conversation but his dad, like a petty man that he is still retorted.

“We can”

“Okay, well we can’t all be Appa Hyukjae level kind of nice”

His dad looked at him, slowly nodding and contemplating before answering, “Agreed”

Jihoon knew that would work. It always worked. And Hyukjae could only shake his head at his family’s shenanigans. These two are really made of a feather. He doesnt know if they’re quite cunning or just plain simple. Or both.

-

They meet again that day at an earlier time, Jihoon had scheduled that person’s consultation time at 5 in the afternoon and just like the first time, a knock on his studio came as soon as the clock struck 5.

“Good afternoon Jihoonie!” There it is again, that loud charming smile and voice laden with so much happiness that if he somehow materialize rainbows as he spoke, Jihoon wouldn’t even be surprised anymore.

He just nodded and opened the door wider for the other to enter. And just like the first time, the person went straight to the table to set the food that he brought- it’s tteokbokki and Jihoon could already tastes the spice from the redness of it.

“You did not have to bring food, you don’t have to bring food every time you come here”

“But I want to! And I haven’t eaten yet, I kinda directly went here after my classes so… let’s eat!”

“You haven’t eaten yet, then why tteokbokki, that’s not a meal”

“Well, I was in a hurry I don’t want to be late”

“You can just text me if you’re going to be late”

“But I don’t have your number”

“Oh, ok I’ll give it to you”

The other’s eyes turned a bit bigger, not expecting for him to offer his number but then smiled to himself as he fish out his phone from his pocket.

“Really? Okay here’s my phone”

That person gave him his phone, the case have a tiger design on it, even the wallpaper is of a tiger. _What’s with him and tigers?_ He wondered as he keyed in his number.

“Thank you Ji!” The other beamed as he munched his tteokbeokki, raising his chopsticks to offer Jihoon but he just shook his head and went to sit in front of his computer monitor.

He was busy rearranging and tuning Chanyeol’s track that he didn’t feel that person already sitting next to him. Eyes full of wonder and amazement staring cluelessly at his screen.

He turned his head on the side and almost jumped at the close proximity of the other’s face on him, the other just seemed nonchalant about it as he also turned his face towards him and offered him a smile. That wide full teeth smile making his cheeks rise and his eyes turned into horizontal lines Jihoon couldn’t help but think, it looks like the hands of a clock pointing exactly at 10:10 which is quite a fascinating discovery for him.

“Hi” That person said, smile still on his face, if not wider and brighter, unmoving not minding the closeness of their faces.

Jihoon stilled for a second, this distance is foreign to Jihoon, people would never get this close to him and live to tell the tale. Well, no one ever really to do this to him because for some reason, people would always assume the worst of him and Jihoon being Jihoon, didn’t even try to correct them. He loved it, the distance other people set between him and them. He basks in it, their fear and the intimidation they formulated in their own brain.

So now, staring at the person’s face, he doesn’t know what to do. His _fight or flight reflexes_ aren’t working and all he could do is tilt his head sidewards involuntarily while studying the other’s face.

His smile is very pretty, Jihoon thought he already established that the first time they met. His lips looks prettier with that smile painted on his face, but right now Jihoon couldn’t help but appreciate the other’s eyes. They’re shining, pretty orbs hidden by sharp slits that seem to perfectly embellish its beauty.

“Do you not plan on moving?” Finally he said, it seemed like the reflex that was able to work was the _fight_ one _._

“Oh I thought we were having a staring contest. Hahaha”

 _Oh even his laugh is pretty._ It sounds like a happy staccato Jihoon can put in his music sheet, and plot them into a song if he can somewhat be able to translate such beautiful sound with his skills as it is now.

“Do you have any ideas for your song?” He chose to focus on the task at hand, only because he somewhat doesnt know how to react to such happiness from a stranger. He’s used at scowling or glaring at them that he actually forgot how to be friendly around new people.

“Actually I have a lot, but it’s all over the place you know” the other said, bashful, red hues forming on the tip of his ears and on his round cheeks.

“That’s why I’m here, tell me about them” He said, perhaps a bit softly, he likes it when artists contribute on the production process of the song, and ideas are very much appreciated since it helps incorporate the artist’s personality on the track.

Just like that, they spent 5 hours discussing Soonyoung’s ideas, ranging from very vague such as ta ta ta, dan dan dan, beats to something concrete such as he wanted a song that will show sharpness and tenacity such as a tiger’s which made Jihoon tilt his head unsure if he actually got the correlation or not. And another concept such as intense sexy beats to capture the audience’s attention.

After which he decided to part ways as the other is quite exhausted from his classes and Jihoon has to go to the university in the morning. As soon as he arrived home though, he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket, signaling a string of messages which made him frown. _Istg I'll kill Cheol, why not call instead if he's going to text this much_ his brows were furrowed as he check on his phone, surprised that instead of the annoying capital letters saved as CHEOL-HYUNG on his phone, it showed an unregistered number instead.

+8220218xxxx

_Jihoooooniiiiiieeeeee!!!_

_its Soonyoung_

_im home!!_

_how about u ?? :3_

_thank u for today_

_I know im not much of a help_

_but I hope i somewhat_

_was able to add?? something?? ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ_

_anyway_

_gudnayt ≧◠ᴥ◠≦_

_hey_

_good_

_got home already_

_its okay_

_you helped._

_you're welcome._

Jihoon thought its not a bad night, they’re done with the brainstorming process, it left him wondering what kind of song he will produce for the other considering all the suggestions he was able to jot down on his notes. He lay on his bed, eyes focused outside of his veranda staring at the stars, they’re quite shiny, just like someone’s orbs…. Just like that he feel asleep, smile painted on his face, probably looking forward for the tomorrow.

**_Hoshi ⭐️_ **

_hahaha u text the same as you talk_

_≧◠‿◠≦✌_

_see u tmr!!_

_sleep well Jihoonie ٩(˘◡˘)۶_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. NYONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just rolled off his tongue- oh well.

It’s easy to fall in a routine with that person, he’s still not sure why he just can’t say the person’s name even in his head but two weeks later into their arrangement, Jihoon found out almost everything about the other’s life, his past pet- a hamster, and his friends from the few hours they see each other. Their meetings had been cut short because the other is busy with projects with his Appa and could only spare an hour or two for this track.

He knew that he named his pet Lucifer because he loves SHINee so much and he got the hamster during the promotion of that song. He also learned that Minghao is good at b-boying, he also has a foul mouth but actually a big softie who’s just shy so he tends to run his mouth off when around other people as a defense mechanism or something. He also know about Chan, he’s a student who frequents the studio Soonyoung is working in, apparently he’s cute and mischievous but is really good at dancing and perhaps has a bright future ahead of him. Then there’s Wonwoo, the best friend whom in the words of Soonyoung is: _emotionally constipated_ and needs to get his life together and actually do something about a big crush he got on a _man-puppy(??_?) Because his fruitless pining is hurting Soonyoung’s eyes.

And a lot of other information Jihoon already stored in his brain under: **That Person’s Slice of Life** to which he doesn’t how why he needed to know but still kept in his memory just for the heck of it.

Jihoon didn’t notice he had fallen asleep while reflecting on the past days he had with that person until he heard the loud ringing of his phone along with the vibrations it did behind his pillow.

He grunted at the interruption but picked the phone up anyway because it might be something important that needs his attention until he saw the caller’s name, he just sighed and pressed answer.

“Hyung!!”

He had to put the phone away from his ear for a few inches because of how loud the other person on the line is.

“This better be good Gyu or I’m whooping your ass” annoyance dripping on his voice but Mingyu ignored it because he is way too happy to entertain his hying’s grumpy pants.

“My crush asked me out!!!!!!”

“Stop shouting” he deadpanned as he had been hit with too much enthusiasm on his face that his petty ass just want to rain on Mingyu’s parade.

“My crush FINALLY asked me out hyung did you not hear me?” Mingyu whined on the other line which made Jihoon roll his eyes even when the other won’t be able to see it.

“I don’t see why this concerns me”

“Hyung… I’ve been talking about him all my life, aren’t you atleast thrilled?”

“Did you also call Jun and Cheol about this?”

“Yes”

“What time?”

“Called Jun-hyung around 7AM and Cheol-hyung at 9AM”

“Okay, I’m actually very thrilled Gyu. Good for you”

“Are you actually thrilled about me getting asked out by my crush or the fact I actually ruined other hyungs’ day first before yours?”

“Don’t ask questions you wouldn’t like the answer to”

“You’re mean”

“Stop pouting its way too early”

“What do you mean too early? ITS 2PM!”

“What? Oh my god I’m late, ‘grats Gyu you can finally introduce him to us, gotta go” He jolted on his feet, he’s late. And one fact that he learned about ‘that’ person is, he is punctual as hell and Jihoon is already an hour late for their meeting.

“Yes yes whatever I’ll call you again about my date you’re not allowed to ignore me”

“K, don’t embarrass yourself Gyu, good luck!” He then dropped the call in a jiffy to prevent Mingyu from his whining because he still has to prepare and make himself presentable for today.

That was what he planned to do until he saw a string of messages from the person sent an hour ago.

**HOSHI** ⭐️

_Ji!!!!!_

_Omg_

_Pls kill me_

_I dint notice the time!!!!_

_*didnt_

_Im sori_

_u can kill me later : <_

_But can i still meet u at 3? : <<<<_

_Jihoooooniiiieeeee_

_Its just Wonwoo finally got himself a date_

_And I got too happy for him_

_:(((((_

_Send me a msg if ure not mad anymore_

_(_ ╥︣﹏᷅╥ _)_

_Hey_

_it’s okay_

_I’m actually late myself_

_In fact I just woke up_

_Let’s move our meet up at 4?_

_I still need to do something_

_Apologies._

_Congrats to Wonwoo, finally._

_Thank god ure not mad_ ʕ _•́_ ᴥ _•̀_ ʔっ

_Oh u just woke up!!_

_Good morning then_ ٩ _(˘_ ◡ _˘)_ ۶

_EAT YOUR BREAKFAST/LUNCH_

_Wonwoo said thanks by the way!!!!_

_See u later then Jihooniieeee_

≧◠ᴥ◠≦

_Tell him I said welcome_

_Yes, I will take my brunch before leaving. No need for that all caps._

_See you._

_-_

Jihoon arrived before 4PM and wasn’t surprised to see that person outside his studio, back pressed on the wall while he had his eyes closed, earphones on both of his ears probably listening to some SHINee or D&E.

Staring at him like that, he looked like a boy-next-door wearing cotton white shirt plus a red cardigan which suits him by the way and shorts just slightly above the knee. If he’s outside, he’ll probably have some people turn their heads on him, such an [annoying] sight.

“Hey” he made his presence known which made the other’s lips form a smile first before slowly opening his eyes.

“Hi!” He answered, slowly moving away from the door but still facing him so Jihoon can punch the code in- yes they changed the security because using keys would make another ‘locked out’ incident and he had bugged his parents to change it but with the condition that everyone from their _family_ would know the code.

He stepped closer and that’s when he noticed the redness around the other’s eyes.

“You cried?” He can’t help but wonder, so he just asked. The best reason to finding out things that you are curious about is just to ask- he’s simple like that.

“Oh this..” The other beamed at him, but he can see the other’s ears starting to turn red. Jihoon can’t help but think that this person’s default mode is just pure happiness and there’s just a switch inside his system where he can just add some more emotions around that happiness because that switch up shouldn’t be normal, at least for people like him.

“So Wonwoo was able to finally ask his puppy for a date right?” He started enthusiastically and Jihoon doesnt have a choice but to nod as he open the door to lead the two of them inside.

“He told me about it while we were having lunch and I got too happy for him we ended up crying for an HOUR together” Ending up his sentence with laughter that instantly filled the whole studio and Jihoon can feel a tug on the ends of his lips at the sight.

“That sounds fun, my friend told me the same thing actually. He woke me up with overexcitement I almost dropped the call” he said, feeling slightly compelled to share a story too.

“Oh, did he also ask his crush out?” The other person looked invested and Jihoon hopes he can actually supply a good story but Mingyu is a boring person, and Jihoon is a boring storyteller, but he still continued anyway.

“No, he got asked out. He has been pining for this person for a long time you know.. probably when we were still in high school but we don’t know how the other looked like, nor we don’t know his face. Gyu won’t give anything away cos apparently I quote “I won’t tell you guys anything about him until we’re official. Family is the last step you know”. And we were actually convince the guy is a pigment of Gyu’s imagination cos it won’t be impossible if its the case” he said nonchalantly.

“Okay, first, WOW that’s the longest sentence you’ve ever said outside of the music topic. And 2nd Gyu? Do you mean Kim Mingyu?” The other said, gasping at him but you can still see the twinkle in his eyes which again, is a default setting probably of his eyes.

“You know Gyu? Yes that’s his full name”

Upon hearing his answer, the other just automatically bounced on his feet excitedly like a kid who was able to discover something magical or fun for that matter.

“He’s the guy Wonwoo asked out! Oh my god!!!” He said giddy as he sat on the swivel chair next to Jihoon.

“Good coincidence. Nice” He really can’t find himself being giddy over this though admittedly, he’s really happy for Mingyu- and for all of them because that guy finally will stop pouting and brooding over his unrequited love because it is proven requited now.

Hearing his not so enthusiastic reply made the other person in the room laugh so hard he almost fell off the chair he’s sitting on.

“Oh my god, this is funny. I actually saw that reaction coming” he said wiping the tears away from laughing top much.

He stared at the other who was still trying to tame the giggles that slip past his mouth, cheeks beet red so as the corners of his eyes.

“Glad to be the source of your entertainment Nyong” he said as the words roll from his tongue like the most normal thing to do.

But apparently it isn’t, because Soonyoung gaped at him, eyes as wide as saucers but then it also turned into a bashful smile, giggling cutely as he rock himself sidewards on the chair he’s sitting on.

“That’s the first time you addressed me with a name Ji, a nickname! I can’t stop myself from smiling” he said as he cupped his face trying to suppress his smile which to Jihoon, looked like he is squishing his cheeks and now he looks like a hamster more than ever.

“One syllable names are easier for me to say… don’t feel special” he said, he is also surprised at the fact that he gave the other a nickname, after weeks after deliberately not mentioning the other’s name.

“You look like a tomato Hoonie, c’mon it’s just the NOT special me. Don’t be shy” Soonyoung softly teased him with a nudge on his side and Jihoon could feel the heat on his face intensify.

“Stop before I deck you” he tried to threaten the other which he knows would absolutely make no harm as his red face can’t be taken seriously right now. And he is right because he heard a hearty laugh from the other.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry kind sire. This not special person will stop now” that’s what the other said but the giggles still hasn’t stopped but surprisingly, Jihoon didn’t mind hearing it.

“You already jot down some lyrics? I’m still trying to add some elements for the track. We’re basically done once you’re done with the lyrics” He swerved the topic to what they’re here to do, because it has been taking too long to produce one track and Jihoon thinks its about time to start recording.

“Oh yea, I got something here but I’m wondering if you could help me with it? I’m not very confident because its really not my forte” The other said, while showing him his phone with the application Notes where he had typed the lyrics he worked on.

“Hmm, we can edit this out don’t worry” he said to assure the other, and he got a grateful smile in return. Jihoon feels like following his Appa’s advice about being nice isn’t the wrong decision to do. He should be nice more often if he’ll be rewarded with this kind of smile.

 _He likes being assured, I’ll take note of that._ Jihoon notes mentally as they work on the lyrics that doesn’t need much editing because Soonyoung did amazing anyway. He can’t help but look forward for the finished product because this, is Soonyoung’s song. He’s quite excited to say the least.


	7. Grumpy Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they're outside Jihoon's studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAH! I'm back after days of not updating. I'm sorry about that. Just lost inspiration, but it's all good. :>

“Your boy not coming today?” Seungcheol entered his studio while munching an apple on his hand.

“Dont you have classes to attend to?” Sometimes Jihoon wonders if it is for the best when he agreed that family members would have to know the code of his studio.

“Nah, aced all my exams last week. I’m free to skip classes” The other said like it’s the most normal thing to do.

“The fact that you’re actually smart annoys me to no end” He said, not minding the saltiness in his voice.

“Blame Choi Siwon for being damn smart, and also blame Choi Yesung for being damn good at handling business. My course is basically easy because of my parents so…”

“Our parents really are great huh. Even Junhui lucked out” He chuckled

“I know! And speaking of Junnie, dad said they’ll be arriving some time around this week”

“Oh god..” He said, shocked.

“Oh god indeed. Are you ready to see uncle Heechul again?” Seungcheol chuckled nervously.

They both sighed at the same time, which lead to them in a fit of laughter.

“My cheeks will be abused, should we escape?” Jihoon said, still laughing.

“My ears will fall off from all the relationship advice he’d give. Maybe we should?”

Before Jihoon can agree, they heard someone punch in the code and Soonyoung emerged from the door.

“Hi Jihoonie! Hi Cheollie-hyung~”

Soonyoung entered energetically. He’s still wearing his bag, looking like your typical university student. Neat, fresh, and looking like he smells good. Okay, Jihoon takes everything back, why does he look good and not like those typical university student who looked like life was sucked out of them? Again, _unfair._ Even Seungcheol looks done with college every now and then, and Jihoon is always done with everything so…

“Thought you’re not coming today, so why are you here?”

“Classes ended early. And I’m almost always here everyday!” Soonyoung exclaimed.

It’s true, for the past month, Soonyoung would regularly visit his studio. They aren’t working on the song everyday but the other would still come by, bringing snacks, talking to Jihoon, sometimes he’s just sitting there without talking. Most of the times he’ll watch Jihoon work without actually interacting with each other, and Jihoon is thankful for that, so he never reprimand Soonyoung for going there everyday, if Jihoon is being honest, he’ll say he’s quite thankful for the other’s presence. It makes him feel not alone, but not crowded either.

“You know the code?” Seungcheol recovered from the shock that came with the realization that Soonyoung went inside on his own.

“Uhm yeah? I came here all the time, I kind of annoyed Hoonie over it? So he just gave me the code so I won’t bother him when he’s working”

Again, it’s true. Jihoon got annoyed whenever he’s in the zone with his music composition and suddenly there’s the ringing of the doorbell that disrupts his thought process. He can never scold the other though, because as soon as he opens the door, Soonyoung will greet him with that signature smile of his and a string of apologies which makes Jihoon’s grumpiness wash away.

“Cool, of course” Seungcheol smirked towards Jihoon upon hearing the answer, which he just shrugged in response. Thing about Cheol is, he knows when to tease Jihoon. Meaning, this day won’t end without the other grilling him over a code, at least it wasn’t now, Jihoon thought.

Jihoon turned his back on the other two so he can start working again, but he felt the other side of the headset he’s wearing slowly being removed just after a minute of ‘woking’.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung eyed him.

“Working?” He said, brow arched, and in a what am I supposed to be doing tone.

“But we are going to a cafe today!” The other exclaimed excitedly which made Jihoon confused.

“We are?”

“We should!”

“I don’t think we planned this ahead?”

“We didn’t! But I decided we should!” Soonyoung said, slightly bouncing on his sit with excitement.

“What made you think I’ll go?”

“I’ll buy you coffee and cake! C’mon Hoonie..” Soonyoung eyed him with his puppy-eyes while clinging into his arms. Head resting on his shoulder, staring up at him, and Jihoon could feel is resolve weakening. But he still stared like it’s a competition, then he sighed. Eyes closed, as he lightly did small nods to admit his defeat.

Seungcheol watched everything unfold, he felt like he’s watching a romantic-comedy infront of his eyes. VIP seat, and he’s only missing the popcorn so he can actually call this a movie experience.

He and Jihoon grew up together. He basically watched Jihoon from his “fairy” days, when he’s still soft, bubbly, and cuddly. He was also there when Jihoon started to become this grumpy grinch not only ruining Christmas but sneers all year-round. So, seeing Jihoon right now, with a clingy Koala on his arm, and the small smile on his lips while watching Soonyoung bounce around happily.. Seungcheol could only smile fondly. He can’t wait to tell Joshua and Jeonghan about this.

“Cheollie-yung are you coming with us?” Soonyoung turned to him, this kid is really cute. Even Seungcheol is starting to grow fond of him.

“Well..” Seungcheol said acting like he’s thinking, but seeing the small frown on Jihoon’s face, he knew exactly what to say.

“.. I dont think so” he answered, and noticed the frown on Jihoon’s face turned relaxed. And Seungcheol could only chuckle internally.

“But why hyung? We can go to Starbucks across the street! Jihoon will buy you coffee!” The other said with a pout on his lips.

“Why am I gonna pay for this gorilla’s coffee? And I thought it’s a cafe? Starbucks?! Are you for real?” Jihoon frowned, but words doesn’t really have bite in it.

“But I said I’ll only be treating you! And why does the store matter? You only drink Iced Americano anyway, it tastes the same everywhere!”

Jihoon and Soonyoung went into this intense staring contest again, just like every time Seungcheol happens to witness it when he visits Jihoon, and Soonyoung is there.

“C’mon kids, it’s okay. I need to call my boyfriends back in the US, you can go to Starbucks without me” he chuckled. The two eventually stopped, and nodded. _These two are cute._ Seungcheol thought pocketing his phone with a photo of Soonyoung and Jihoon doing their staring contest earlier. _Jeonghan will definitely be pleased._

-

This is the first time Soonyoung is seeing Jihoon outside his studio. Like he’s _willingly_ seeing Soonyoung outside. So he can’t stop the excitement in his chest, he felt bubbly, and right now while his queueing to but their drinks, his eyes still travels to where Jihoon is sitting. Looking infinitely bored, but he still looks cute that way. _He looks like a cat_ he chuckled at the thought.

“Hey Soons! What will you be having?” The barista asked, and Soonyoung couldn’t help his eyes widen when he recognized the person.

“Seungkwannie!! You’re working here? Since when? And I’ll take 1 iced americano, 1 iced chocolate, and 2 cakes, just pick for me”

“Since a week ago, Vernon is here too! Okay, you on a date? Whose the lucky person?” Seungkwan wiggled his eyebrows at him, and Soonyoung could feel the heat creep on his cheeks at the question.

“Say hi to Vernon for me, and I’m just.. here with a friend” he looked away, shyly, and Seungkwan laughed at his gesture.

“Okay okay, whatever you say..”

“Sorry if you waited for a while” Soonyoung approached their table as he saw Jihoon’s unhappy expression on his face. He might’ve taken a long time ordering their drinks , enough to annoy the other.

“You seemed close with the bartender” Jihoon said, eyebrows still slightly furrowed.

“Yes! That’s Seungkwan, he’s really a nice kid you know. He can get too much but he’s really sweet” He smiled, he always loved to talk about his friends, Soonyoung thinks that his friends are the loveliest and other people should appreciate them too.

But the response he got from Jihoon isn’t what he expected as he saw the other roll his eyes and said,

“Everyone is nice for you”

“But he is! Vernon will think so too, he’s also working here and he’s Seungkwan’s boyfriend” He said, almost in pouts.

“Oh, I see” Jihoon answered with a smile, and Soonyoung could only tilt his head at the others swift change of mood.

“Anyway, I wasn’t able to ask earlier, but Cheollie-hyung mentioned boyfriends with an ’S’ Ji… did I mishear it or…?” He was really curious but he wasn’t able to ask earlier because the older fled so fast he didn’t notice he was gone.

“You didnt hear it wrong, he has two boyfriends. Joshua-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Wow! How is that even possible?” He said in awe.

“Same, even loving one person seems impossible for me, what more with two?” Jihoon chuckled .

“What makes you say that?” He asked, curiosity is off the roofs.

“Well, say, I am me, Lee Jihoon. Who would want to date me? Or better, who would want to stick with me and live through everything that is me?” Jihoon answered, playing with the straw of his drink, answering as if he had thought this question enough for so long that the answer flow instantly out of his mouth.

“And even if they do, like me, will I be able to like them back? Will I be able to live with someone who have to be constantly on the back of my mind daily? Will I be able to love every part of them and not be scowling at every little thing they do? I just really don’t think I’m suited for that” He continued, and chuckled.

“Maybe you just have to experience it” Soonyoung said softly.

“Hahaha! I have been in relationships you know..”

“You did?” He asked, surprised, because he didnt hear of it. And Sir Hyukjae tells him everything about his son.

“Yup, in the US. So I know for sure that I am not suited for it”

“But Sir Hyukjae didnt mention that?”

“Why would my Appa say something about it? He doesn’t know”

“Why? I thought you tell them everything?”

“Well, relationships are a bit different for our family. You see I won’t introduce someone who I’m sure isn’t THE ONE. And it caused enough commotion when Cheol-hyung announced he’s in a relationship” Jihoon laughed, remembering the chaos that ensued that time, and Soonyoung only stared.

Jihoon didnt laugh around him for the first few days that they worked together, he didnt even smile. But gradually, the other started to let loose, sometimes giving him a full smile, sometimes half, but Soonyoung loved it just the same. And Jihoon’s melodic laugh is his most favorite.

“Why? What happened?” He asked, head resting in his hand as he stare at the other.

“Well, Uncle Siwon just said congratulations, but Uncle Yesung went crazy. Imagine our shock when we opened our door in the US and uncle Yesung went in just to pinch Cheol-hyung’s ear” Jihoon chuckled, which also made Soonyoung laugh.

“He was so against it. I thought it’s because he dislike the concept of polyamory, but guess what?” Jihoon eyed him excitedly, like a kid, which is a very rare sight and Soonyoung felt like he’s only living to appreciate it.

“What?” He answered in the same manner which made the other smile wide.

“He just dont trust Cheol-hyung with relationships in general! And I quote “How can a kid like you handle two people at the same time? You aren’t responsible enough Choi Seungcheol!” He shouted that at Cheol’s ears. He also scolded me you know, said I should have not let Cheol do it, cos again, “Poor Souls, having my son as their boyfriend” “ Jihoon pouted remembering he got scolded too and Soonyoung just laughed, amused.

“When uncle Ye met Joshua-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung though, he changed his mind, but he also apologized to them it was embarrassing!!!” Soonyoung could see the tips of Jihoon’s ears turn red. It must be really embarrassing for him to blush at the thought.

“But if someone can pull having two boyfriends at the same time, I think Cheollie-hyung can handle it” he said, sincerely.

“I think so too, Cheol really has a big heart. It’s really amazing, I’m quite jealous hahaha”

“Well you should start with one” he said, with a tight-lipped smile.

“I’ll think about it Nyong” Jihoon said, staring at him, with a smile and Soonyoung couldnt make out anything from the wild beating of his heart. Eventhough Jihoon already gave him that nickname a while ago, he seldom uses it, seldom calls Soonyoung other than the constant ‘hey’ and it makes his heart really full that he, himself, just the Kwon Soonyoung that he is, was able to earn himself a nickname from Lee Jihoon, his grumpy fairy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Soonyoung's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hope you still remember this fic ≧◠‿◠≦✌

**_2 years ago_ **

Soonyoung has always been good with dancing. It is something innate in him, very much like breathing, his moving is fluid, like a wind in a day.

So it doesn’t come as a shock when he received offers to be an idol, here and there. It would’ve been easy, he could just say yes, and hello to trainee life, quite possibly idol life.

But Soonyoung doesn’t like any of that- restrictions, responsibilities.

He didn’t know why though, one day he had to perform for a school festival and the famous Lee Hyukjae had been one of the guests. He is a fan- a massive one at that. So when Hyukjae asked him if he wanted to be an idol, he faltered a little, but still answered truthfully **.** He was prepared to see the disappointment to color the other’s face but to his surprise all he heard was a hearty laugh.

“You’re like my son, blessed with abundance of talent but still wanted free reigns of themselves,” he said.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, wonder laced his voice.

“Never, as long as it is what you wanted, and if it makes you happy” Hyukjae answered with a fond smile.

The light on Soonyoung’s face shined, he was pleased with what he had heard and his chest feels light, butterflies fluttering in delight.

“But still, I would want you on my team. Not as an idol, but as a back up dancer”

Soonyoung was baffled, his jaw was opened, so as his eyes.And Hyukjae couldn’t help the laughter from his lips at how adorable the kid infront of him is.

“But, I don’t think I am ready for that kind of responsibility?”

“When will you be ready then? Take a leap son, you’ll be surprised to see that you actually is made for it” Hyukjae gave him light pats on his shoulder, and offered him his calling card. Telling him to call so they can meet later. And that’s what he actually did.

-

Later meant the following week where Soonyoung walked into Lee Hyukjae’s workplace, surrounded by people older than him, which made him the center of attention.

“Wow, since when is Jihoon all smiley like this?” One of the workers commented with a laugh which the others joined in too.

“My son never really liked you Yunho, if he hears this, consider yourself dead” Hyukjae answered, shaking his head, but with a big smile plastered on his face.

It made Soonyoung wonder about this Jihoon guy. Hyukjae had mentioned him too before but the description sounded like a warm person, way too different from how Yunho implied right now.

“It’s okay Dad, I dont mind” Soonyoung said, with a hint of naughtiness on his voice, but with a charming smile on his face which made everyone around him coo at his cuteness.

“Uji calls me Appa, wait lemme show you my adorable son” Hyukjae fished the phone out of his pocket and Soonyoung stood there in anticipation.

It was a photo of a kid (?)- young looking boy with pink hair and dimpled smile, his eyes are monolid just like his, but the way it curved like crescents partnered with a pleasant smile made him look charming, like a magical fairy who’ll chase even your darkest moods away.

“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen’ for my son? But well, who wouldn’t” He didn’t know he was staring motionless on the photo until he heard the teasing tone from the other man.

He chuckled with his bright laugh and answered, “Well, I guess I have your blessing then,” using the tone the other used and they laughed at their antics. Soonyoung knew from that moment that this place will be his new home, and it did.

-

3 weeks later, he found himself sitting inside the Lee’s household, enjoying a warm lunch prepared by THE Lee Donghae. The two had been fond of him and he too, in return had loved being with their company. The house was warm, filled with photos of the infamous Lee Jihoon who was always the talk of his parents. He heard a lot about the kid that he made sure to mentally take note of them for reference, his little crush growing more and more every second.

The two then let him wander around the vicinity after talking for what seemed to be an hour, at a distance he heard the door being swung open and then he heard an audible gasp made by probably Lee Hyukjae.

“I came because I missed you, can’t I go home to see my parents?” He roughly heard which made his ears twitch and his heart beating twice a bit faster than normal. So he tried to sneak a glance at the location where the voice was heard, and that was the exact moment he knew, he’s a goner.

The boy was a bit shorter than him, he was looking up to his parents with “mean eyes” emphasis on the quotation marks because Soonyoung could see that the other was just trying to look emotionless, which he was right because seconds later, Jihoon jumped unto his parents embrace with that smile which made Soonyoung’s knees go weak. _He indeed is a fairy_ he thought as he clutched his chest and made a beeline towards the back door to escape. _Anymore of this and I’ll die from heart attack_ , he sent a message to the duo that he had something important that came up so he left without a warning. Maybe the Lee’s were busy because Hyukjae only replied with a short text that says ‘it’s okay’.

-

**_Present_ **

“Hey, Nyong?” He saw Jihoon waving his hand infront of his eyes, and maybe he has rose-filtered glasses because he can’t help but see the other with flowers and glitters in the background like the male lead of a shoujo manga- yes he’s a nerd what about it.

“Yes?” He answered, smile slowly forming on his lips.

“You’ve been staring.. unresponsive”

“Can’t I admire the view in peace Ji?” His eyebrow raised, trying to sound serious.

“What view? You’ve been staring at me” Jihoon gave him a dubious look.

“Exactly” He answered, feigning nonchalance, but he wasn’t able to keep his act together when he heard the sound of that laugh- he really loves it. Treasures the rarity of it, like a reward he worked hard to get.

“You’re crazy” Jihoon said but the trace of smile still present on his lips.

“ _For you, yes_ ” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Yes, I said I am crazy.. but I was able to see you laughing so.. It’s a win for me?”

Jihoon stared at him incredulously while shaking his head.

“You’re insufferable” He only laughed at the other’s remark because it was cute how Jihoon tried to roll his eyes but still can’t hide a smile on his lips.

“So, what made you drag me out here?” Jihoon twirled the straw of his iced americano and Soonyoung couldn’t stop his heart from those tiny little flips of happiness- _oh my god I’m so whipped._

“I wanna see Jihoonie … under some natural light” he made a sprinkling gesture above Jihoon’s head, and whatever entity it is that went inside Jihoon’s body today to make his little fairy happy, is a blessing, and can it not leave like ever?

“So did the Jihoonie (he did some quotation marks in the air) under natural light disappoint you Mr. Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?”

“Exceeded my expectations, I’m pleasantly surprised” he wiggled his eyebrows at the other cheekily which Jihoon answered with a booming laughter, eyes almost disappearing, and doing this tiny little seal claps.

Soonyoung just sat there, staring the scene infront of him, memorizing every lines under Jihoon’s eyes as it appear whenever the other laughs out loud. His hands are very pretty too, like a porcelain; his fingernails are long and slim, oh how he wonders how it’ll feel to hold them, and intertwine with his.

“You’re staring again.” Jihoon said softly, smile retained on his lips, after laughing for a solid 30 seconds.

“The sound of your laughter is really pretty, so as your smile, it suits you.” Soonyoung answered, eyes almost disappearing wit the scrunchy smile of his.

He noticed how the other was taken aback by his remark but shortly was able to regain composure by doing a tight-lipped smile, showcasing his cute little dimple, which Soonyoung would pay the heavens so that he can poke his point finger on it.

_And so he did-UNCONSCIOUSLY!_

As if possessed by his own whippery, his hand moved on its own to poke Jihoon’s dimple.

 _If I die today, Jean Wonwoo inherits all my SHINee collections!_ He panicked internally, hands frozen on Jihoon’s dimple while his eyes slowly traveled to look at him, which was a mistake because the other already was staring at him intently, whichin return made Soonyoung gulp. _I’M EXTREMELY DOOMED._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update of Soonyoung and Jihoon together, outside.

Jihoon doesn’t like sitting on his butt inside cafés but he somehow found himself sitting on one- albeit it’s just Starbucks, places that sells overpriced coffee are in the same category in his books.

His left eye twitched as he saw Soonyoung, the one who dragged him out of his cave, happily chatting with an equally enthusiastic barista. Jihoon felt like his eyes were burning from too much brightness the two were radiating. It made him feel irritated. Perhaps by the fact that he can never be as bright as Soonyoung, or the barista who radiates big sun energy right now.

He wonders if all of Soonyoung’s friends or acquaintances are like him, and why is Soonyoung hanging out with a Lee Jihoon, the grumpy kid who loves darkness- his old friend.

Jihoon shook his head at the internet lingos his brain had been supplying. A few minutes outside apparently is enough for him to malfunction and delve into the safe world of internet and memes.

When Soonyoung came back, _blissfully unaware_ , he said that the barista was named Seungkwan- Jihoon doesn’t really care, and he has a boyfriend named Vernon- and Jihoon might care about his fact, maybe a little. The lightless on his chest and the straightened lines on his forehead may have indicated something, but Jihoon is too dumb to care about that because right now, he doesn’t know what to do with all these giddy feelings that seemed to have gone without control and Jihoon doesn’t mind it one bit.

He has been laughing, smiling, and encouraging everything that Soonyoung has been doing infront of him. It’s as if he had failed to control all his reflexes and facial muscles to have continued being smiley the whole time they are together.

It has always been like this with Soonyoung. It’s always calm, it always give Jihoon a sense of being himself, the one where he allows people to adore him, and in return for him to adore them too.

It felt good letting himself loose. It felt good seeing Soonyoung marvel at every gesture he do. It felt good observing the other enthusiastically trying to sneak in his shenanigans, it felt good like this. Even when Soonyoung poked his dimple- Jihoon should’ve- would’ve been mad. He never really like it when people are near him, much less touch him. But there’s just something about the fond eyes that was directed into that simple touch that Jihoon can’t help but find answers inside the other’s eyes.

But the moment was broken when he heard Soonyoung’s audible gulp, which Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“You look stupid” Jihoon said in-between his chuckles.

From the almost scared eyes, to slightly shocked, to a whiny pout. Jihoon saw all of those from Soonyoung’s face in a matter of seconds. It’s amazing how expressive his face is, like a canvass that paints thousands of emotions ready for display, ready for him to see.

“You’re mean” Soonyoung said, poking his cheek continuously while pouting.

“Stop Nyong! It tickles!” He said, in a light tone, engaging in a playful banter.

“No you meanie, you deserve a punishment!” They continued like that, Soonyoung trying to poke his cheek and Jihoon trying to evade the other’s advances, until they got tired of it and just bursted in a series of laughter not minding the amount of noise they are bringing inside the cafe.

-

It feels like _deja vu,_ Jihoon thought as he tried to get comfortable inside the dark cinema, holding a popcorn on his left hand (barbecue flavor! It’s his favorite), and a large cup of coke on the other. Though unlike the last time, Jihoon is very fond of movies and cinemas that he doesn’t feel awkward while waiting for the movie to start. Somehow following the week after the Starbucks situation, Soonyoung managed to convince Jihoon into coming to the cinema with him, (without much resistance from Jihoon!) he found himself saying yes, and now here they are.

Its starting, they’re going to watch a horror movie, Jihoon’s favorite genre, why? Because horror movies are fictional, it can mess up your brain yes, but at the end of the day, you know that what you saw isn’t real. And it’s fun to dissect the film, to scrutinize every part, and how cringe-worthy it can get whenever the “scary part” turns out to be not-so-scary anymore.

They have not conversed since the movie started, Jihoon wonders if Soonyoung is one of those people who gets real scared when watching a horror movie so he turned his head just to see the other focusing on the film infront of his eyes. He isn’t showing any signs of getting scared, and perhaps Jihoon feels a little sense of disappointment creeping on his insides.

A part of his brain even supplied with a question _Should I act scared?_ Which Jihoon immediately shrugged off because what motive does he have to justify an action such as faking being scared, just to what? _To make Soonyoung hold your hand_ another part of his brain answered. Jihoon thinks he’s going crazy, and he didn’t know he was shaking his head way too forcefully that Soonyoung had to hold his head in place to make it stop.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you scared?” Soonyoung whispered, both hands still holding Jihoon’s head , which travelled to his cheeks, making them see each other face to face.

He can feel the heat slowly creeping up throughout his whole body, particularly his face. And he’s praying to all the gods that he know for Soonyoung not to burn his hands that are holding his face. The other might’ve seen his surprised face as a confirmation to his query, that his face went from contemplative to worried.

“Oh my God I’m sorry Ji, you should’ve told me you’re scared. I’ll hold your hand okay?” And before he could answer that he, infact isn’t scared, he already felt a warm hand engulfing his.

The whole cinema basically felt dead, for Jihoon can only stare at their joined hands sitting comfortably on the arm rest. The changes of light reflections flashing on their hands gave Jihoon an ample time to observe the differences they have. Soonyoung’s hand felt bigger, and warmer. He noticed how Soonyoung would tighten his hold whenever a scary part comes, making Jihoon want to intertwine their fingers together. But that would mean taking MORE advantage of the situation and Jihoon doesn’t want that, he wouldn’t do that to Soonyoung, not him, never. So he settled with the hold for now, marveling at the comfort the human warmth could offer, it felt good, and Jihoon thinks he could get used to this.

He dreaded the upcoming talk after the film, he’s not good at lying, and if Soonyoung asks him about him “getting scared” he’ll probably confess to his sins and the other will probably be mad at him.

But the talk didn’t happen, and Soonyoung just continued to hold his hand until they were out of the theater. And continued until they found a place to eat, momentarily letting go when they started eating but held his hand again as soon as they finished.

They were still holding each other’s hands until the station where they had to part ways for they’re taking different routes.

“Hope you had fun, Ji” Soonyounf faced him, with that lovely smile of his.

“I did, it’s good to be out once in a while. Thanks for that” and he meant it, it has been a while since he hanged out with a friend outside his studio.

“You’re welcome, take care on your way yeah? See you tomorrow”

“You too, and see you” He offered him a smile to show his gratefulness, and waved when the other’s train started moving.

When he was left at the station, he stared at the hand that has been holding Soonyoung’s for the whole day. If someone would describe the face he’s making right now, they’d tell him that he looks the happiest, and perhaps Jihoon already knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my international readers, we have been struck by a typhoon here in the Philippines (to know more you can read my blog about it here: https://wordpress.com/view/maelyngrace.wordpress.com ) me and my team are holding out a donation drive for everyone who were greatly devastated by this typhoon. You can reach out to the details included in the blog if you wish to send your help. Thank you, stay safe everyone!


	10. I Adore U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, this is unbeta'd.

Jihoon started his day with spring on his steps. He hadn’t even had a sip of his morning coffee yet but he already felt like his day is complete.

Even the rays of sun that managed to peak through his blinds didn’t even faze him, instead, he smiled at it’s warm feeling on his cheek. It’ll be a good day he can already feel it.

“Hey Dada good morning!” He said and immediately got on his feet to kiss his dad on the cheek which made the other jolt in surprise.

“Good morning my small bean, got a good sleep?” His dad answered but obviously the attention isn’t on him because the other was busy snickering on his phone while typing something.

“Dad! I need your attention! Who are you even texting?” He pouted, he’s absolutely feeling like a baby today, and baby he is.

“Just texting your Appa, told him I got a kiss from our fairy this morning, gotta one up him some time you know” His father wiggled his eyebrow which made Jihoon mirror the same expression from his dad’s face.

“You’re being mean to Appa, but he deserves it I guess” They both chuckled at his answer, and talked about how his Appa probably pouting right now at work. They loved teasing the man because he would suddenly turn into a cute (dont tell him Jihoon said that) little hamster with his puffy cheeks and whines. Everyone said he got his cuteness from his Appa, and his naturally baby face from his Dada. Well, Jihoon couldn’t really say no to that, because that is exactly the reason why everybody dotes on him, even when his grumpy little ass takes place.

-

When he arrived at the studio, it’s a little over 1 in the afternoon. Soonyoung will probably arrive at 3 because that’s the usual time for him to visit, either to work on his song, or just to loiter around, it’s always 3 in the afternoon. So Jihoon still have time to immerse himself with his composition before the other arrives to record.

He was already lost in his own world when Soonyoung came, he just realised the other was beside him when a felt a hand brushing his fringe off his eyes, he wasn’t even surprised. Instead, he wasnt able to stop the smile tugging on the ends of his lips as he turned his head towards the owner of the said hand.

“Hey, ready to record?” He said, smile still painted on his lips which to no one’s surprise, was returned with an even brighter smile from Soonyoung.

“I am. Should we do it?”

He just responded with a nod , eyes following the other’s movement up until he was already inside the recording booth.

“Warm up your throat first Nyong, just tell me when you’re ready” which got him a thumbs up from the other.

Through the course of the recording, Jihoon noticed almost everything. From the slight wavering of Soonyoung’s voice, to the lines on his forehead whenever he doesn’t seem to hit a note.

Jihoon knows, he knows that he’s attracted to the other. He was able to come to that conclusion when he got pissed by how perfect the other’s face is. Afterall, he knows how easy he is to get attracted to such a pretty face.

But somewhat, at some point, the attraction turned into adoration. Oh how Jihoon adored those sunny bright smiles, how he just want to pinch the other’s cheeks until his heart is full, the way he just want to caress the other’s bright-colored hair that seemed to change almost every week.

“Yay!! We’re done!!” He could hear the joy lacing on the other’s voice that just gives this feelings to Jihoon’s chest.

“Congrats! You’re finally free from me. I’ll send you the file once I’m done with it” Jihoon teased, but still it dawned on him that everything is over. And the sudden sadness possibly translated on his face.

“Yah! You wish! You’ll still see me here everyday okay? I’m gonna stick with you forever!” The other declared proudly.

 _Forever._ He kind of like the sound of that.

“Hmm.....” he hummed, slowly nodding his head, “.... Sounds like forever will be tiring then” he snickered which made Soonyoung pout and click his tongue.

“I’m kidding!” He easily took back his words and found his hand travelling to reach Soonyoung’s until he is already holding it.

“Want to grab dinner together Nyong?” He gave the other a smile, and seeing the other slowly brighten like the sun inside the darkness of his studio, Jihoon’s heart suddenly twitched. And not in a bad way.

And when Soonyoung intertwined their hands together, Jihoon knows he’s a goner. The twitch he felt earlier suddenly became summersaults that he’s afraid Soonyoung will be able to tell, or hear the loud beating of his heart. It was pleasantlyscary, but adoration probably works that way, right?

“Hey Jihoonie, open up”

“Huh?” He wasn’t paying attention, because he was busy counting the beating of his heart, it wasn’t normal, the count.

“I’m gonna feed you!” The other said giddily, he can feel it by the other’s legs swinging below their table, and the way he sway his upper body left and right while staring adorably at him.

“Ahh” he opened his mouth almost instantly, he doesn’t even know who he is anymore. Jeonghan will probably have a field day if he sees him like this, Seungcheol will probably shed a tear or two proclaiming something about being a proud father, and Joshua, he’ll probably radiate that beautiful comforting smile of his.

“Feed me! Feed me!” Soonyoung’s banging the table softly with his chopsticks like a kid.

“We’re getting messy Soonyoungie, we’re eating ramen for Pete’s sake!” He said, but his movements were opposite his words, because he still fed the other with ramen. And when Jihoon said they’re getting messy, he meant it.

The soup spilled on Soonyoung’s face, which made Jihoon chuckle, _he really looks like a kid._

He took some tissue and carefully wiped Soonyoung’s face, the other leaned on his touch, resting on the palm of his hand.

“Aigoo, why’s my baby acting like a spoiled kid?” He cooed, half-teasing, cos he knows the other half of his heart meant it.

“Cos Jihoonie is spoiling me today, I’m making the most of it yeah?” Soonyoung answered, his hand now smoothly caressing Jihoon’s hand on his cheek.

“I let you get away with everything though? You should be honored” he throw the tissue on Soonyoung’s face and laughed.

“You’re mean, that’s dirty!” Soonyoung answered throwing the same tissue on Jihoon’s face.

“I used it to wipe you face! Yah!” They continued like that, teasing, and laughing together which made Jihoon think, _If forever is like this, then I wouldn’t mind._


	11. FIANCÉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, unbeta'd :>

It was another day in the studio, Jihoon is cranky because Seungcheol decided to tease him albeit silently about Soonyoung, but still- around Soonyoung’s presence!

The two are loitering inside his studio while he’s working like usual, what’s different though? Soonyoung.

The other made it a point to sit beside him while he’s working, it would be fine really, should be, but the other decided that Jihoon looked comfier than the sofa so he just went and leaned his whole body into Jihoon that it looked like Soonyoung was half-cuddling him.

“Nyong c’mon, just sleep on the couch?” He softly said while patting the other’s head.

“Hmm... tired....”

“I know, but leaning on my shoulder will hurt your neck..”

“I’m recharging Ji, 5 minutes?” the other’s voice was muffled because he started to softly rub his face unto Jihoon’s shoulder.

He sighed, he knew he doesn’t have it in him to argue, afterall, he kind of likes the warmth Soonyoung’s body is giving him.

And while everything is unfolding infront of his eyes, Seungcheol made sure he was able to snap photos and sent it to his boyfriends. He wasn’t even trying to be sneaky because the two were inside their small bubble that Seungcheol felt like a speck of dust around them.

He only stopped watching the two like a movie when he heard the keys being pressed before the door, again this went unnoticed by Jihoon who’s still patting Soonyoung’s head with his left hand while his right is busy working on his monitor.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

A loud voice immediately filled the room as soon as the door opened which made Soonyoung raise his head in shock and the annoyance on Jihoon’s face is apparent by the sudden loss of contact. He snapped his head towards the person who caused such a ruckus with a glare, because how dare he ruin Soonyoung’s little time of rest for a childish entrance, but was pleasantly surprised to see who the person is.

“Woah woah woah, is that a murderous glare in your lovely eyes?” The other said, the air of playfulness coated his voice, personality evident with every word that leaves his mouth.

“Junnie!” Jihoon’s giddiness perked up at the sight, he had missed him.

“The one and only!” Jun curtsied, like a fine gentleman which made him laugh, so as Seungcheol.

“Hey Cheol-hyung, you look handsome as always” Jun hugged the older which was returned with the same vigor as Cheol missed the younger, it had been so long.

“Ha-ha, you sound like Uncle Heechul, as always” Seuncheol teased back which only elicited a chuckle from the other.

Jun let go of the older and spread his arms open infront of Jihoon, Soonyoung stared on the sidelines with his brows furrowed as he knows what the gesture meant, and he felt a prick in his chest when Jihoon willingly let his body fall into Jun’s chest as the other enveloped Jihoon’s body into a warm hug.

“How are you Uji” Soonyoung was annoyed at how soft that sounded, how this person his whispering those words into Jihoon’s ear while still holding the other tightly in a hug.

And it still irked him when Jihoon hummed, head resting on the other’s chest comfortably before he answered, “Always fine, still grumpy, and I missed you”

Soonyoung, like a reflex automatically turned his head to avoid the scene infront of him, it felt like he’s intruding, like he wasn’t suppose to see this, probably because his heart felt like breaking and he’s trying his best to hold it in, since the shock is still there and his body probably haven’t caught up with it yet.

“Aww, how cute, my fiancé misses me!”

The word rang inside Soonyoung’s head, like an alarm that he can’t turn off. Like a siren that suggests an emergency had taken place, like a sound that Soonyoung doesn’t want to include in his routine.  
He doesnt know what conversation had taken place after that, because somehow he was able to block all the sound inside the studio just to listen to the loud ringing inside his head, and perhaps, the loudest sound of all was the sound of his heart finally breaking like a glass that slip off to fall on the ground.

“Hey Soonyoung, are you okay?” _Soonyoung_ he doesnt like his name now, he doesnt like how Jihoon didn’t use the nickname just because this ‘Jun’ is here.

“Yeah?” Unable to hide the sourness in his voice, he answered. If Jihoon detected it, or cared enough about it, Soonyoung wouldn’t know.

“This is Jun, Junnie, this is Soonyoung”

“Hey Soonie!!! I’m Junhui and you’re handsome, let’s be friends!” Jun grabbed his hand and Soonyoung, even when his heart is breaking, couldn’t find it in him to be rude. So he returned the smile and shook the other’s hand.

“Stop harassing the boy Jun, Uji will kill you if you break him” Seungcheol piped in, and Soonyoung would’ve been giddy about the remark, but he couldn’t find it in him to be happy now. But still- he smiled.

“Hm-hm,” Jun stared at Jihoon with a mischievous glint in his eyes which was gone unnoticed by Soonyoung, “Don’t worry Uji-sweety, I won’t break your toy” Jun accentuated the word ‘toy’ while staring at the glare that formed into Jihoon’s eyes, like he knows what’s up and he’s there to mess everything up.

 _Toy_ Soonyoung’s core was shaken by that word, was he just Jihoon’s toy? Looking back, Jihoon seemed to warm up to him, touching him, comforting him, holding his hand, patting his head, but what? Were those actions done because they somewhat became friends, or was it because Jihoon had just seen him like a toy? A play-thing where he can do anything he wants and get away with it? Because Soonyoung is sure he’ll let Jihoon get away with it.

“Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Junhui? And uhm, look at the time! I need to run, Wonwoo wants to go to the supermarket so I have to accompany him. You know, we have to fill the cupboards up” He tried to smile, that kind of smile that the ajumma’s would often pinch his cheeks for, but he doesnt know if he was able to do just that. He wouldn’t know, he can’t get anything from the contorted face Jihoon is making infront of him.

He hurriedly fixed his things that seemed to find themselves in the different parts of Jihoon’s studio, his beanie on top of Jihoon’s work station, his jacket on the sofa, and his bag on the table by the door. He was almost done, just a little bit more and he’ll be able to escape, but as he touched the door’s handle, Jihoon said something that made him halt on his step.

“Text me when you’re done with Wonwoo” Soonyoung turned to see what kind of face the other was making, because that tone sounded a little cold even for Jihoon.

“I will” he answered with a tight-lipped smile, seeing Jihoon’s undecipherable expression is enough for him to want to sprint away in haste, and sprint he did. As soon as he closed the door behind his back, his feet ran like he had never done before, feeling the first time of wanting to escape so badly like it physically suffocates him just by standing there.

I think my heart is broken

**WOONIE**

I hailed a cab already, order pizza, I’ll buy the drinks

I don’t deserve you :(

**WOONIE**

whoever broke your heart was the one who doesn’t deserve you.

No! Dont say that! :<

He deserves the world you know

Just…

Maybe I am not that world..

And it’s fine..

**WOONIE**

I don’t care

No one’s allowed to hurt you

Dont send me a message

I’m not gonna read it.

Soonyoung sighed, his best friend can be a hardhead sometime, but he meant what he said. He’s hurt, that’s on him. Jihoon shouldn’t be blamed for something he didn’t do on purpose. He just needs the comfort, pizza, and drinks, tomorrow he’ll be fine again. What’s a little heartbreak? Everyone should go through one, he’s finally a human.

**My beautiful fairy** 🧚🏼‍♂️

Hey.

Text me when you’re done.

I don’t know what’s wrong

But you know you can tell me anything right?

I’m not good at giving advice or whatever

But I’m pretty good at listening

Just, you can tell me.

Enjoy your time with Wonwoo.

Tell him I said hi.

Soonyoung stared at his phone screen for far longer than necessary, _this guy, really._

He closed the messaging app without sending a reply. Quite uncharacteristic of him but the world should let it pass because 1. He’s brokenhearted, 2. The reason why he’s heart broke shouldn’t be that nice to offer him comforting words, and 3. He just doesnt know what to say, and it should be fine. Friends sometimes do not text their friends back right? It should be fine, _I should be fine._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just drunk Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- unbeta'd  
> \- New GoSe episode later!! I'm excited <3

Jihoon was holding his phone for an hour now, staring at the message he had sent and the blaring tick that indicated the message was already opened, and read. But again, it has been an hour ago and he hasn’t received a reply yet. Soonyoung doesnt do that, he replies like a lightning bolt with multiple spelling errors a single person shouldn’t be allowed to make. But that’s how Soonyoung is, should be, but why isn’t he sending him a message yet?

Jihoon shut his eyes tightly. He can’t seem to work on anything now, Seungcheol and Jun had left a few minutes ago, and he had been the subject of their teasing which just left a bad taste in his mouth seeing that Soonyoung looked like he had something in mind when he left.

He isn’t fond of worrying about other people, he’s more of a they-can-handle-their-shit and I-dont-care kind of person. But Soonyoung is different, Soonyoung shouldn’t have any thoughts that can ruin his mood, there shouldn’t be any clouds to dampen the sun that he is. and today, Jihoon is sure something is bugging the other, for his smiles where a lot dimmer, and the stars in his eyes seemed to have died a little.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, his adoration for the other is turning into something heavier, though its not unwelcomed, Jihoon wished Soonyoung would talk to him about it- his worries, if there’s any. And perhaps it annoys him a bit that Soonyoung is meeting Wonwoo, even if its quite unreasonable for him to feel that way, because first, Wonwoo is Soonyoung’s best friend, and second, they’re roommates.

But he wants Soonyoung to turn to him, quite selfish, he knows. Exactly one trait that brought him to the conclusion that he can’t be in a relationship with anyone. Jihoon is selfish, and he’s sure no one’s going to be there to pacify all the negatives that makes him, him.

-

Jihoon didnt know his reflex was that fast, because when his phone blinked while he’s staring into nothingness, his hand grabbed it like his life depended on it. And seeing the name on his screen, he was finally able to breathe, a few hours too late.

 **HOSHI** 🌟

Hmrm, gopd

C u tom,r,mw Jihoon

Are you drunk?

**HOSHI** 🌟

NOOOOiioooo

iim Nmyuonpng

*nyoppnbg

*Nyopoongh

dmmmniyt

*Nyong

calme Nyong

Jihoonie yore meannm

Goodnight Nyongie

Let’s talk tomorrow yeah?

Ask Wonwoo to take care of you

Then sleep.

**HOSHI** 🌟

y

jus tak,e. cvrae of me

U tttyake carfe of em!!!

:((((((

Jihoon tried hard not to roll his eyes but as much as he’s annoyed he’s actually very worried. The time read 10:10, it’s late but not quite too late for a visit right? Before he can process and think, his body is already moved on it’s own, getting ready to go out and heed to Soonyoung’s apartment.

Soonyoung’s a chatterbox, it’s definitely not his best trait but in the span of 3 months of knowing each other, Jihoon knew Soonyoung’s address, his identification number, and what color his toothbrush has. So here he is, infront of Soonyoung’s door with a bag of medicines for who knows what reason.

He sighed, he’s here already. Should make the most out of it right? So he knocked, from smooth light taps to hard knocks realizing that the roommates might have drunk more than he thought and they might be sleeping now.

Before he can give up and just go home, the door opened to a bespectacled man, he was squinting at him with a furrowed brow, probably annoyed at the noise Jihoon had been making, and boy- this must be Wonwoo. Mingyu was right, the man was handsome.

“Uhm, hey.. I’m Jihoon?”

“And I’m drunk, you should be sure of who you are” The other clicked his tongue, perhaps intentionally loud for Jihoon to hear, it irked him in more ways than one, but he has to be understanding, he’s the sober one after all.

“Oh, yeah. I’m Jihoon, and I’m Soonyoung’s.. uhm friend? Oh, uhm I mean, friend. Can I see him?”

He saw how the other looked at him intently before opening the door wider for him to enter, “His room is on the further right, take care of him this time. I’m going to sleep” Wonwoo said, and dipped as soon as the words fell out of his mouth, not even waiting for Jihoon’s response.

 _I’ll just drop these medicines off and head back_ he though as he ventured his way to Soonyoung’s room.

Jihoon should be shocked at the sight infront of him but no, he somewhat had pictured Soonyoung’s room to be like this. Neat, and although it’s night time, you can tell that the room excludes freshness, from the pastel mint green painted walls to the pots situated near the window. And the least surprising of all? The posters- SHINee posters all over the room, and perhaps he recognized his parents’ posters amongst the sea of SHINees and he kind of felt warm inside.

He approached the breathing organism inside the room, Soonyoung, had his upper body planted on the bed while his limbs were dangling on the floor, Jihoon also noticed how the other must’ve fallen asleep while texting him, from the way his phone was situated intront of his face.

“Hey Nyongie” He said softly, patting the other’s face to notify him of his presence.

“Hmm” the other hummed, still refusing to open his eyes.

“Get up first, lie on the bed properly” he tried to pull the other but he was just so heavy Jihoon already huffed, tired.

“Hoonie?”

“Yes, it’s me, please get up first?”

“Oh it’s really my Jihoonie? My fairy is going to take care of me” Soonyoung moved to snuggle Jihoon’s legs. Nuzzling his head on them like a cat.

He decided to let the guy sleep on his legs for a bit, gently playing with the other’s hair, it felt right. Taking care of Soonyoung.

“Why were you drinking so much Nyongie? Something wrong?”

“Hmm, heart, hurts Ji”

“Why what happened?”

“Don’t wanna tell you” the other mumbled, still nuzzled on his lap.

He didn’t want to push further, after all Soonyoung is drunk, they’ll have more time to talk, Soonyoung will visit him everyday anyway.

"You're so soft, I want you to be my pillow!" Soonyoung giggled, while rolling sideways still on his lap.

"I'm not soft" He grumbled.

"I like you eyes, like a lot. Oh, I also like your fingers, they're really pretty just like your face. And your skin, it looks so white it reminds me of milk" The string of praises left Soonyoung's mouth rapidly that even though Jihoon know that the other is drunk, he still can't help the blush that painted his cheeks.

"You're super drunk" was all he could say to the obviously drank person on his lap.

"Hmm.." Soonyoung hummed as he raised his hand to land on Jihoon's face. Now eyes are wide open while staring deep into his eyes, "You're really pretty.." his worlds although slurred, trailed along with his eyes mapping Jihoon's face, and took a moment to land on his lips, and stayed there.

"And your lips, they're really pretty" His thumb brushed the corner of his lips, it was hypnotizing that he let Soonyoung's hand pull him down, slowly, until he's only an inch away from Soonyoung's own lips.

The other smiled at him, while he just stayed still, staring. 

"I really like you, like, a lot." and then pulled him stronger that his face bumped on Soonyoung's left cheek. That made the other into a fit of giggles, while Jihoon doesn't know what had occurred, he was confused, kind of shocked, and really just completely out of it.

"What do you mean you like me?" He snapped, he's curious now.

"What do you not like me Jihoonie? You're mean!! you dont like Soonyoungie!! you're mean!!" Soonyoung's face now scrunched up, visibly annoyed at his response.

"No no, I mean yeah of course I like you. We're friends after all." He said, but the annoyed face stayed, sulking, and Jihoon didnt know what to to make the other calm down.

"You don't mean that, why are you lying" Soonyoung countered, but looked really in the verge of passing out as his words were sounding a lot more inaudible and his eyes we're shut unable to forcefully open it again.

"Just sleep Nyong, let's talk when you're sober" He said, rubbing the other's cheek that his forehead landed on, hopefully it won't bruise tomorrow.

-

Soonyoung woke up with a headache, hangover probably but still. He had a nice dream that even with the ache from his head and his heart, he was still able to smile.

He was proven wrong though when he turned his head on his bedside table. A glass of water was placed, with a tablet of medicine on the side, and a bowl of dakjuk that smelled heavenly even when it’s already cold.

_Good morning Nyongie,_

_Drink lots of water and the medicine too. I don’t know if you like dakjuk but please heat it up before eating it. I made some for Wonwoo too, its in the kitchen. See you tomorrow. Rest today please. : >_

_ \- Jihoon _

The hand-writing was neat, and Soonyoung swore with his broken heart that he loved the other more. Jihoon is really perfect, everything about him makes Soonyoung’s heart go crazy, he just likes Jihoon so much it physically pains him.

“Why are you hugging the dakjuk Soons, are you still drunk?” That’s what Wonwoo said upon opening the door of his room.

“Woons, I love Jihoon so much. He’s perfect!! He even made us dakjuk!!!” He whined.

“Tch, he’s decent, I guess. Get up, Mingyu will visit today, you can ask him about Jihoon if you like” That perked him up, he wanted to talk to Mingyu for a long time now, hopefully the other will tell him stories about Jihoon, cos he wanted to hear them so bad.

Hey,

Thanks for taking care of me last night

Sorry for the trouble

The dakjuk tastes like heaven!!

I owe you one Jihoonie

**My beautiful fairy** 🧚🏼‍♂️

Rest well, Nyongie. 🤗

He cringed internally at the string of messages he had sent the other last night, Jihoon must’ve been rattled for him to come at their apartment that late at night. He’s really glad Jihoon considers him as a friend, enough to take care of a drunken mess that he is. It’s only natural for him to be a good friend to right? Even if that means staying just a friend in the other’s life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ I'm back! It has been a while since I last updated this fic and I am feeling kind of guilty about it. Mianhae ~ Enjoy! ✨  
> \- unbeta'd

Soonyoung got up with a smile on his lips, he carefully collected the note that Jihoon left for him and placed it inside his ‘safety box’- a secret box he had with him since he was a kid. Then proceeded to clutch the now cold dakjuk on his arms while smiling from ear to ear.

“What did you put inside your Hamzzi box? And why are you hugging that bowl like a crazy person?” Wonwoo, who’s presence he hadnt noticed until now, suddenly came creeping on his door.

“Shut up, Jihoon made us dakjuk Woo, I’m so going to cry” he answered, eyes tightly shut while swaying his body in a slow rhythm.

“tch. Just a pot of dakjuk and you already forgot that you got me drunk because of him? Anyway, Mingyu’s coming. Please fix yourself for me, yeah?”

“What? Okay, I’ll be ready in 15. And thank you for drinking with me last night. I love you” He’s honestly very thankful, and he made sure the other know by giving him a bear hug.

“Clingy. Anyway, are you sure Jihoon doesn’t like you? He came here last night VERY rattled. Just wanna let ya know”

“I don’t trust drunk Wonwoo’s vision. You’re blind dude, are you sure of what you saw?”

“Touché, now I’m not so sure. But what I’m sure of is that, you have to stop hugging me so we can fix ourselves before MY boyfriend arrives” Wonwoo gave him a sly smile which he answered with a kick and muttered, “Have some respect for the single populace, damn it”

-

Mingyu entered Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s apartment with sweaty palms, this is the first time he will be meeting his boyfriend’s best friend. Although he have heard a lot about the other, it doesn’t make him complacent, he’s nervous as hell and he hopes to whoever there is that is listening to please make him not be his usual clumsy self today, even just today.

But all the nervousness vanished when he saw the said guy, hugging a bowl of dakjuk (?) while grinning from ear to ear, still not aware that they are watching him. He doesn’t look intimidating, rather, he looks like someone who brings the sun wherever he goes, and that made Mingyu breathe easily.

But then it hitched again when his boyfriend kicked Soonyoung’s shoulder which made him fall from the sofa, but miraculously, had saved the bowl of food that he was clutching like his life depended on it.

“FUCK YOU JEON, MY DAKJUK ALMOST SPILLED!!” His eyes turned into slits, and Mingyu is back to being nervous, or just plain scared. But his boyfriend just shrugged nonchalantly like it didn’t bother him.

“Mingyu, that idiot is Soonyoung. Idiot, this is my boyfriend, Mingyu.” He smiled and waved slightly at the other still not sure how to act.

“Oh, hi, Mingyu. So as Wonu’s best friend, I am burdened with the task of embarrassing him. So do you wanna hear this story of when-“ Soonyoung wasn’t able to continue his words when Wonwoo kicked him again, this time in the shin.

“Shut up Kwon. Or I’ll tell Mingyu to ruin your reputation when he talks to ‘Jihoonie’” Wonwoo smirked, _this sly little cat._

“Jihoonie? My Uji-hyung?” Mingyu asked, confused.

“YeP, and he made that dakjuk he’s holding right now, like a baby”

“UJI-HYUNG?!” Mingyu cleared his throat, wanting to recover from the shock.

“Okay, let’s do this from the top. You call him Jihoonie, and he made you dakjuk… and it isn’t the end of the world yet? Wow.”

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked, and Mingyu could see the confusion in his eyes.

“Well, hyung doesn’t like nicknames, except if it's coming from family members, and well….. he doesn’t cook. Unless it's for his parents, or if Seungcheol-hyung cries enough, Uji-hyung might make for him. But to do it willingly? Never heard, and never thought of that”

“Oh.” Soonyoung answered, but his lack of words was filled by the furious blush on his cheeks.

-

**My beautiful fairy** 🧚🏼♂️

Feeling better already?

Soonyoung stared at his phone for a while, thinking that it must be the first time the other had sent him a message first. And even though he thinks it’s not right to involve himself with a person who already has a fiancee, his lips couldn’t stop the smile that is slowly forming.

I’m good

Thank you

I’ll see you tomorrow Jihoonie

He throw his phone on his bed thinking that it was the end of the conversation, since the other never really liked texting, and would always stop replying as soon as he get the message that he need. So Soonyoung was surprised when his phone tinged and saw that it is indeed, from Jihoon.

**My beautiful fairy** 🧚🏼♂️

Are you sure?

You don’t sound okay to me?

This proper texting is making me suspicious

Hahahah

You’re mean

I know how to type well

Fyi

But no

Im really fine

but…. Is it okay to keep texting me>

Aren’t you busy?

**My beautiful fairy** 🧚🏼♂️

I am..

But who cares?

It’s my studio

I can do whatever I want 😏

Sure Mr Producer

just say you miss me and go 🤪

**My beautiful fairy** 🧚🏼♂️

sure

I kinda missed you

no I miss you

the studio sounds VERY silent without you 

ㅋㅋㅋ

YAH

LEE JIHOON

YOU'RE MEAN

you cant say things like that

and not reply BACK

meanie :3

Soonyoung breathed heavily as he plopped on his bed, Lee Jihoon is not good for his heart. And his habit of not sending a message back is much more worst. 

_ Fairy my ass. He's a little devil. tch _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pace is very slow.... I'm sorry about that. This is my first time writing such a long story, so I am still learning along the way. Send me comments cos I missed seeing them.. I'll update again SOON! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- unbeta'd

Meeting Jihoon again after a day surprisingly was easy for Soonyoung, it has been such a routine for him to loiter around Jihoon’s studio that even when he has some worries, all of them are hidden at the back of his head in favor of being around the other’s space.

That would’ve been what Soonyoung would do, but right now, Jihoon had instructed him to sit beside him. It should be fine, he had done that before right? But Jihoon decided to be extra clingy today. Holding his hand tightly while giving him soft thumb rubs? And the other was extremely busy as well.

“It’s rude to stare Nyongie,” Jihoon said, eyes still on his computer’s monitor.

“Hmm, what’s up?” He tightened his hold on the hand that has held his which made Jihoon stray away from his gaze from his screen, to look at Soonyoung.

“What do you mean what’s up?”

“Well, you’re extra clingy today, I wonder if there’s something wrong?”

Jihoon totally abandoned his work now just to give his sole attention to Soonyoung, “Well, I… missed you haha... I think I told you about it yesterday already” Jihoon answered, shaking his head as if he finally agreed with the thought of what he just said.

“You missed me? It was true?”

“Well yes, I kinda got used to having you here, seeing you in my field of vision on a daily.. but I probably should get used to it no? Tomorrow’s our last day for your project after all”

“But I’ll-“

“UJI MY LOVE SO SWEET YOUR FAVORITE BOY IS HERE!!!” Soonyoung wasn’t able to complete his sentence as a boisterous Junhui suddenly barged in with all his handsome and perfect glory, which irked Soonyoung more than he’d actually acknowledge.

“Oh, you’re here too Soonyoungie!! How are you today?” Junhui smiled at him and Soonyoung could feel his lips tug up mechanically to return the sunny attitude that the other is giving him.

“Stop calling him Soonyoungie, and why are you so loud?”

“Well….. I’ll tell you later. But for now, I brought you food. You need to eat a lot sweetie, hmm?”

“Stop treating me like a kid, and we will eat later Jun..hyung”

“Is that a nice way to tell me I should leave or?” Soonyoung could see the other’s face suddenly morph into a melancholic one, but Jihoon knows that Junhui is just using his acting skills right now to annoy him.

“Uhm, well you can eat first Jihoonie, I’ll just come back later... I remembered Chan wanted to show me his choreography for this showcase” Soonyoung hurriedly said and saw that Jihoon is sporting a frown on his face.

“You aren’t going to eat with me first?” Oh boy, how Soonyoung wanted to eat with him, and maybe eat with him for the rest of their lives… but right now Soonyoung knows that it’s not him that Jihoon wants.

“Junhui is already here to accompany you… and Chan would definitely treat me later, hahaha. It’s his payment for troubling me”

When he noticed that Jihoon didn’t rebut some more… he decided that it’s time for him to go.. and he really wants to.

-

_tch. I can treat you to any food you’d like_

Jihoon mumbled as Soonyoung said he wouldn’t be able to eat with him, and if Jun smirked upon hearing his words, Jihoon doesn’t really care.

So when Soonyoung left his studio’s door, he couldn’t stop the scowl that he gave his older friend.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s not my fault that Nyongie has prior commitments you know” Jun smiled with that annoying- naughty smile of his which irritated Jihoon more.

“I’m the only one who can call him that”

“Okay, okay, no need to glare at me, like you don’t love me anymore” he answered while raising both his arms upward, surrendering,

“Tch. You were boisterous earlier, tell me now, then scram”

“Yah! Where’s my sweet little pea? Why are you so mean to me today?”

“Don't call me that, you sound like Uncle Heechul. And just tell me already. You better be gone before Nyong comes back”

“Ohhhhh, my sweet little pea is being vocal about his crush, your dad, I, is proud my son,” Jun said while wiping imaginary tears on his face.

“I swear to god Wen Junhui-“

“HAHAHA, no need to be mad. I just wanna tell you... I found the love of my life already” Jihoon raised his brow at his friend, who’s currently twirling like a Disney princess.

“You’ve been here for only a week hyung. How did you even found them?”

“It’s fate, destiny okay? He’s perfect, albeit a bit skinny but.. he’s perfect the way he is. And I think I already love him????? I should stay here in Korea for good,”

“Ugh, that’s painfully ominous, does Uncle Heechul and Uncle Teuk know about this?”

“Oh of course yes! Pops Chullie already approved of baobei... I’m a bit scared to tell Dadskie but I’m sure pops already told him”

“Let me meet him then, I want to see if he’ll be able to endure this family” He smirked evilly which made Jun shiver.

“Hey! No bullying my baobei, and you haven’t introduced Soonyoung to the whole family yet too!”

“Tch, shut up. I’m... it’s different okay?”

“Omg, you both aren’t a thing yet??? Like??? Is this real or you’re pranking me? I thought you have at least confessed already?”

“What? Are you crazy? He doesn't even like me, and.. he’ll probably stop coming here after tomorrow..” Junhui looked at him incredulously but decided to hold himself back because it’ll be entertaining to watch everything unfold after all.

“Whatever, but I’m gonna formally introduce the love of my life to the family next week, hopefully, you’ll be able to bring _Nyong_ with you.” Jihoon glared at the obvious teasing the other did but instead of saying something verbally, he decided to chomp down the food that the other had bought. He sighed as a passing thought fill his head _I already miss Soonyoung’s presence, not good._

-

“Hyung, why are you here? You’re ruining my practice time” Chan said as he threw a bottle towards his hyung whose pout seemed permanently protruding since the moment he arrived.

“Let hyung stay for a while yeah? Maybe 2 hours at max”

“Why?? Just go bother your Jihoonie or something” Soonyoung’s pout has intensified which signaled Chan that something must’ve happened.

“What, are you on lover’s quarrel? Go fix it already instead of moping”

“A lover’s quarrel would’ve been easier you know… but he’s with his fiancée right now so ..”

“A FIANCEE? And sir Hyukjae didn't tell you?”

“Ugh, sir Hyukjae didn't say anything about it, I’m just gonna go cry and drink again or something”

“Uhh, I actually thought this Jihoonie likes you too, but he actually has a fiancee.. maybe they’re just arranged? You still have a chance hyung!” Chan excitedly told him like he was able to give him the solution to his problem.

“He’s really warm towards him Channie, and Jihoonie is cold towards other people.. if they’re really arranged and he acts like that, then he just loves the guy purely”

“Oh no hyung, I’m sorry I didn't know... It’s just that, you liked him for 2 years already... I’m just sad that he’s with someone that’s not you”

“Thank you Chan-ah, but I’ll get over it eventually.. that’s just how things work. So please let me stay a bit yeah?”

Chan gave him a pitiful look before nodding continuously

“Sure, watch me prove that I’m a better dancer than you”

“Stop being cheeky, you still have lots of milk to drink before getting to my level” Just like that, the atmosphere turned into a playful one, but his mind couldn’t stop hoping that Junhui won’t be in Jihoon’s studio after an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on twitter, @yawnwonu <3


End file.
